


God Save The King

by biasedwriting, byeolbit



Series: hibiscuses and geraniums [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Court Politics, Drama, King Hakyeon, King Jaehwan, King Taekwoon, King Wonshik, Multi, Romance, Royalty AU, The VIXX Royalty Au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Chaos reigns over the Eastern Kingdom following the mysterious death of Jung Daesuk, leaving his heir Jung Taekwoon no where to turn to. A union by marriage to Kim Sooyeon, the princess of the Southern Kingdom turns into an unlikely alliance with the Southern Kingdom when he meets the King, Kim Wonshik and his wife-to-be Kim Minah.





	1. Chapter 1

Taekwoon gazed at the large expanse of the map which stretched across the table of his council room. The sigils of his kingdom dotted across the space. He pursed his lips before letting out a sigh. Even before his father’s sudden death, the kingdom had descended into chaos. The taxes were far too high for his people to bear; not with the constant wars he had been fighting to quell rebellions. Especially not with the monuments his father had been taxing his people for let alone the lavish lifestyle he lived while sending Taekwoon off to handle military affairs.

Jung Daesuk had died drunk, Taekwoon did not regret that. What he did regret was the absolute lack of any way to make any amends. The treasury was nearly empty, there was little to no food left in the granaries, and he was certain that the people of his kingdom would soon rebel.

“Have you considered the kingdom to the south?” another voice joined in, he spun to see his chief adviser Minseok entering the council room. Minseok moved silently to fill two goblets with spiced wine, handing one to the new king before he hovered over the map. He placed his palm over the large unconquered plains.

“Kim Wonshik’s territory?”  Taekwoon raised his eyebrow as Minseok nodded.

“You need food and wealth. Kim Wonshik’s territory can give you that,” Minseok said, shifting the sigils over to the plains as Taekwoon shook his head, dragging them back.

“We don’t have enough resources to wage another war. Not without taxing our people till they have nothing.” he sighed, silencing his advisor. They gazed at the map .

“Kim Sooyeon.” Minseok’s goblet landed on the hardwood table.

“Kim Sooyeon?” the king frowned.  Taekwoon had heard of the famed beauty that was Kim Wonshik’s sister. What was Minseok getting at?

“A pact of marriage.”

Taekwoon’s eye widened, he had always been so busy waging war that he hadn’t even considered a pact of marriage.

“A pact of marriage does sound like a fair decision to make…considering we need a happy occasion to raise the spirits of the people.” Taekwoon heard his mother make her entrance.

“You wish for me to marry Kim Sooyeon, mother?” He gazed at her face. She had a grace and power about her which made everyone in the room silence. Her eyes met his, dissecting everything that was going on is his mind.

“Is there someone else that I should be aware of?”

“No, mother.” the only person who had managed to keep the kingdom together under his father’s rule was his mother and Taekwoon understood exactly why. His mother’s ability to command without being the king was something that terrified him, yet he was in awe of it. There was a sense of relief that his mother was on his side, for now.

“Even if there was, you would still marry Kim Sooyeon.” she said with a tone of finality as Taekwoon nodded. 

He had no emotional commitments to anyone other than his people. If a martial alliance would prove beneficial, then he would take the appropriate steps to undo the wrongs that his father had done to his people.


	2. Chapter 2

“I think we should consider it Wonshik, we are under pressure from the inner kingdom trying to take over. There are smaller rebellions rising far south.” Minah said as Wonshik looked at the document the messenger from the north had arrived with.

While women were usually not allowed to enter the council room, his cousin Minah was an exception. For as long as he could remember, Minah was being trained to be his wife and queen. He truly valued her advice and her as a human, but she was his sister and there was nothing that could make him believe that they could be married. Their conversations made him believe that she felt the same way about him. She was his cousin, his childhood companion, and best friend, not someone he wanted to marry.

“He does make a fair point, Taekwoon has a large supply of trained and armed men. But…Sooyeon.” Wonshik frowned. Was it alright to barter his precious sister away to a potential enemy for the purpose of men?

“The kingdom is at stake, let us at least look for a decent negotiation.” Minah replied, eyes moving to the map of the kingdom and its surroundings hanging on the wall. If Wonshik didn’t agree to having negotiations with Taekwoon, they would be surrounded by enemies who could attack at any point. Her eyes shifted to Wonshik who sat down, fiddling with his ring as he re-read the letter over and over. “Should we consult Sooyeon on her opinion on this?”

“Of course Sooyeon must be consulted…she is rather young though…”Minah trailed off as Wonshik directed the closest guard to summon his sister Sooyeon. The two rose to head to a more private space. Minah chewed on her lower lip, while she was not good-looking unlike Sooyeon whose beauty was famed around the kingdom and beyond, she thanked her parents for giving her a keen mind to quickly pick up on knowledge.

Sooyeon was young and naive, only experience would teach her, she had yet to learn about how the world worked. Wonshik shielded her far too much for there to be any learning beyond what was taught to her. Maybe marrying Jung Taekwoon would teach Sooyeon many much needed lessons, but at what cost? She was aware of how many suitors awaited for Sooyeon’s hand in marriage and to give her away to Taekwoon could lead to several wars and rebellions for which they did not have men.

The lamps flickered, casting their shadows on the walls of the private quarters. Wonshik’s brisk steps towards the seating were muffled as he reached for the wine on the table, pouring himself a glass. The letter from Jung Taekwoon still clutched tightly in his hand. “Minah?” he called tiredly as she dutifully took a seat next to him “what is going on in that mind of yours?” he said, fondly watching her purse her lips. She would come up with something, he was certain.

“Brother, you called for me?” Sooyeon’s voice was a light melody that carried through the dark. Minah smiled as light cast on Sooyeon’s soft features. Any living human would have been taken by Sooyeon, she was absolutely beautiful, free of blemishes, pure at heart like a soft flower bud. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Minah “Minah! Is everything alright?”

“Come and take a seat Sooyeonie.” Minah sighed out as Wonshik took a sip out of his glass “today we had a messenger come in from the East.” Sooyeon settled down in front of the previous occupants of the room. Minah didn’t miss the grace with which she sat, while it had come naturally to Sooyeon, it had taken several months of practice to her, after all,  they needed to ‘beat the man’ out of her. She was glad that it meant that Sooyeon didn’t have to suffer the same fate.

“Are you aware of Jung Taekwoon?” Wonshik began abruptly as Sooyeon nodded hesitantly, wondering where the conversation was going.

“The new king in the East, has he declared war?” Sooyeon gaped in shock, with the constant threat of invasion, anything was possible. Sooyeon was smart enough to know that her kingdom did not have the manpower to hold off another attack Minah shook her head.

“He has another proposition…”

“That of marriage.” Wonshik completed Minah’s sentence.

“He wishes to marry into the family?” Sooyeon asked. She was well-aware of how marriage alliances worked and she knew that she would soon be married off into a royal family to better ties between kingdoms. But what she hadn’t expected was for it to be so soon and to Jung Taekwoon of all the kings.

“He has put forth a proposal of marrying to strengthen the ties between our kingdoms. He will supply us with armed men and allow the Son river which his great-grandfather had dammed off to flow through our kingdom again in return for your hand in marriage and a supply of grain, horses and our smiths.” Minah summarised the proposal which  Wonshik still had clenched in his hand. She was certain that neither of the siblings were particularly happy with his proposal. Not with how attached they were to each other.

A silence reigned over the room as Wonshik looked at Sooyeon, thankful that Minah had put forth things so simply. He valued that quality of hers, there was little to no nonsense when she spoke, getting straight to the point. She would make a good queen, he knew that, and even if he didn’t want to marry her, he knew what a powerful asset she was.

“I understand.” Sooyeon spoke up slowly as Minah’s gaze bored through her.

“Would you require some time to think about it?”

“Yes, that sounds like a sound plan.” Wonshik spoke up quickly, Sooyeon shook her head.

“It doesn’t seem like an unfavourable alliance. It is for the good of our people.” Sooyeon looked determined. Minah nodded as she looked at the king. She exhaled deeply.

“Is this a certain response Sooyeon? This is a serious commitment.”

“I was bound to get married away some time or the other. It is better if it is for the people in their time of need.” Sooyeon’s reponse came quickly, her face turning red as her words turned more and more heated. Wonshik’s heart melted at his sister’s words. Minah nodded eyeing both the siblings before turning to Wonshik.

“Write back, call him for further negotiations. We shall see what kind of man Jung Taekwoon is and if he’s good enough for our Sooyeonie.”

Wonshik couldn’t have been more grateful for Minah’s existence than then.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you ready, your Highness?” Minseok asked Taekwoon who shifted uncomfortably. This was one of his first public appearances which did not involve him leading his army. He was to ride an open carriage through the capital of Wonshik’s kingdom to make a good impression on the people. The two walked towards the open carriage which awaited them as they boarded it. Taekwoon sat stiffly as Minseok tried very hard to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

“You’re not fighting these people, you must simply greet them.” Joonmyeon, his other adviser said as the carriage took off. He was rather impressed by Wonshik’s capital which buzzed with life and prosperity. He waved to the people awkwardly as the carriage went through as crowds of people gathered to take a look at the man who was to marry their princess. He didn’t want to make it a matter of fanfare, but he really wished that the band in front of the carriage would move a little faster so he could avoid this embarrassment altogether. The carriage trundled down the path slowly and Taekwoon could feel his cheeks hurting from all polite smiling. He thanked his stars as Wonshik’s castle drew closer, looming over the parade.

His eyes caught hold of a peculiar sight within the throngs of people. She wore simple grey cotton robes as she sat on a raised platform by a fountain. She woman threw her head back, laughing as a group of three puppies tugged at her robes and hair. The mother dog tried to clamber onto her lap as she tried to calm the over-excited canines, all of the sudden, Taekwoon wanted to get off the carriage and join them in their little game. Their eyes met and she smiled at him briefly before her attention was diverted yet again by the dogs.

The carriage carried forth, heading slowly towards the castle as Taekwoon shifted uncomfortably, highly aware of the eyes on him gaping at a woman playing with dogs. It had truly been unfortunate that he couldn’t take a good look at her face. He steeled himself, prepared for the feast that was to be held in his honour. Clearly talks would go on over days, it was no hidden fact that Wonshik was incredibly protective of his sister and to barter her away for a river and a few men was not something he would be inclined to. Taekwoon understood that, he didn’t have much time, but he also didn’t have many resources to fight either.

He was greeted by the king’s council when he arrived. Two tall graceful men introduced themselves as Lee Taemin and Kim Jongin. Dressed in heavy robes, they lead him and his entourage into the castle. The servants had lined up, dressed prim and proper to greet him as the palace shone with silken tapestry, bright lights and courtiers dressed in silk robes.

“We have a feast laid out in your honor, you highness.” Lee Taemin motioned towards a large hall as Jongin invited him in.

A vast feast lay before him, there could have easily have been a hundred dishes at the table. Taekwoon’s  eyes fixed themselves on the man at the center of the table. Kim Wonshik was a formidable man in appearance; he stood tall in his deep purple robes as two ladies stood on either side of him clad in blue and red silk. Taekwoon instantly knew which woman was Sooyeon and he was instantly pleased with Minseok’s suggestion.

Kim Sooyeon looked as soft as a petal with pale skin, rose bud lips, and wide innocent eyes. Ebony dark hair was styled into an elaborate coiffure. Gems glittered from around her neck and wrists, diamonds, Taekwoon identified them. Her countenance held a grace which could clearly not be rivalled by the women around in the room as she glowed from within, almost being the source of light within the room. Taekwoon couldn’t take his eyes off her even as he bowed to Wonshik in a formal greeting.

“We are honoured to have you as our royal guest Jung Taekwoon. Let me introduce you to my sister Kim Sooyeon.”

“I am honoured to be your guest Kim Wonshik, I hope our negotiations will be fruitful.” Taekwoon spoke, feeling the woman in blue’s eyes fix themselves on him before he turned towards Sooyeon with a soft smile “it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He was taken by the soft blush that painted Sooyeon’s cheeks as she bowed, softly greeting him back.

“You have also made the acquaintance of a part of my small council,” Wonshik indicated to Taemin and Jongin before turning to the woman in blue and Taekwoon’s eyes met hers. He was taken aback by their depth as they assessed him“I present to you Kim Minah, my cousin and advisor.”

Her face paled in comparison to Sooyeon, her features were rounded, small, somewhat asymmetrical, and yet, held a charm. Her coiffure was nothing special, hair pinned up simply to frame her face. She wore a simple string of pearls, probably from the seaside industries of the south.

“Please, your highness, do join us.” she said with a smile, her voice was heavier than Sooyeon’s. It held a clarity in thought and every word was enunciated with a purpose. Taekwoon instantly knew that the woman was someone who couldn’t easily be trifled with. He introduced the members of his entourage.

“Kim Minah is intended to wed Kim Wonshik; if there is anyone you need to impress to win Sooyeon’s hand in marriage, it would be her.” Minseok’s voice whispered into his ear as he took a seat beside his king. Taekwoon’s eyes attempted to assess the woman who had now turned to Wonshik, speaking to him with such ease. Wonshik clearly held her in high regard, Taekwoon could tell by the expression on Wonshik’s face at every word that left her lips. He looked down at the lavish first course set out for his entourage. Sooyeon’s pleasant smile distracted him before he fixed his eyes entirely on her, maybe someday he will look at her and hold her with the same regard that Wonshik looked at Minah.

Purple robes fluttered as Wonshik got to his feet, holding a goblet of the finest wine from the west “welcome to the southern kingdom Jung Taekwoon, a toast to your health and fruitful connections between your kingdom and ours.”

“Hear hear.” Jongin called as everyone at the table raised their goblets and toasted to Taekwoon’s health. Taekwoon met Sooyeon’s eyes as she blushed at the first sip of wine he took and he was pleased to see that he had a similar effect on her. He was incredibly taken by her beauty which dulled everything in the room around and Taekwoon found himself eager to begin the negotiations of marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

Wonshik had given Taekwoon free reign to wander the gardens of his castle; negotiations seemed to be at a stalemate, with the south demanding for a part of land from the east as well as the release of the Son and Hong rivers. Princess Sooyeon was not a commodity and Wonshik would ensure that the east would give the south more than promised for her hand in marriage. What truly intrigued Taekwoon though, was the presence of Kim Minah in the negotiations and the absence of Sooyeon. He was aware of the fact that women were heavily and openly involved in the politics of the south, but the lack of Sooyeon’s presence at the negotiations caused him some confusion.

Kim Minah’s measured voice controlled all debate in the room, she didn’t speak unless it was required of her to do so. He was certain that the additional demands for the release of the Hong river was entirely her own idea. It flowed through one of the areas in the southern kingdom which was known for its rich agriculture which died out when the river was dammed off by his ancestors. He remembered her piercing gaze at Joonmyeon, a member of his council, who had raised his voice against it.

“My good sir, if you believe that we shall give away our princess like cattle, then you are mistaken. We have several suitors for her hand in marriage offering us greater riches,” her gaze shifted to Taekwoon “prove your worth to us and we shall consider giving you the princess’ hand in marriage.”

Taekwoon did not miss the look that Wonshik had shot at his cousin as the chaotic room fell to silence. The south would certainly grow in power with her beside him. The discussions were dismissed till the next day, giving both sides time to reconsider the proposal. Taekwoon found himself wandering around the gardens.

“His majesty is rather pensieve, did my sister make you feel unwelcome?” Taekwoon turned to find Sooyeon and her attendants smiling coyly at him. She wore pale pink robes, carrying a basket of flowers as stood, radiating a glow that dimmed even the beauty of the garden around her. Taekwoon opened his mouth to speak as Sooyeon responded quickly “I apologise, Lady Minah is fiercely loving of me and my brother, I hope she didn’t cross any lines.” she bowed.

Taekwoon shook his head “no, none at all, she is right to be protective of her king and the most beautiful gem in the kingdom.” he watched Sooyeon colour and her attendants giggle.

“You are too kind to me, your highness.”

“I speak but the truth,” he hummed thoughtfully as she smiled at him as he shrugged his overcoat back in place.

“Is the east as cold as they say it is?” she asked curiously as Taekwoon nodded.

“It is not as cold as the northern kingdom. We are still close to the mountains.”

“And the capital?”  

“It’s located on the mountains, they stand to be a natural barrier against enemies. We have a large variety of plant and animal life there.” Taekwoon smiled fondly at Sooyeon, happy to see that she was curious about her future home.

“Like snow leopards?” Sooyeon’s eye rounded in wonder as Taekwoon shook his head.

“We are not so high up in the mountains as the northern kingdom to spot snow leopards. The land is still habitable for several people.”

“Must be rather crowded then.” Sooyeon mumbled, wondering is she could move from the lesser densely populated south to the eastern mountains. Taekwoon himself was rather intimidating with his height and piercing gaze. Snuffling broke the silence as laughter filled the air as Minah held her skirts away from the brown puppies that chased her into the landing where everyone stood. She smiled at Sooyeon’s expression.

“ _You ask me why I dwell in the green mountain;_

_I smile and make no reply for my heart is free of care._

_As the peach-blossom flows downstream and is gone into the unknown,_

_I have a world apart that is not among men._

Life in the mountains can be as peaceful my dearest Sooyeon. You must simply find it there. ”

“Li Bai?” Taekwoon turned to face Minah as Sooyeon continued to look just as baffled as she was before. The puppies snuffled around her as she bent down to caress their heads.

“Who else, but the great Li Bai to learn from?” Minah smiled at him and it struck Taekwoon that she was wearing grey cotton robes as compared to her court regalia. It took him a moment to register the laughter that took him back to the first moment he felt something special about this place. The woman on the streets of the southern kingdom was the same woman intended to marry Wonshik.

All conversation was put to a halt when a messenger came running into the garden, bowing to the three before turning to Sooyeon “your highness, your brother summons you.” to which Sooyeon instantly bowed to excuse herself and hurried into the palace. Minah tried to keep the puppies away from tugging at the strings of Taekwoon’s robes.

“Do you often wander the streets of your kingdom?” he broke the silence, bending down to pick the puppy up. Minah looked up to meet his eyes, a little confused, but broke into another smile.

“I see you recognised me from the streets today.” she said, still crouching on the ground as the puppy in Taekwoon’s arms squirmed in his grip. He set the creature down as it set to playing with its sibling. Taekwoon eyed the lady before him with curiousity, reflecting on what Minseok had told him. If there was anyone who needed to be won over for the hand of Sooyeon, it was Kim Minah.

“Yes, I did. But, if I may ask you something?” he began as she looked up at him. She was easily half a foot shorter than him and yet stood with such dignity that Taekwoon chose to frame his question with a great deal of care.”

“What could it possibly be that the King of the East would want to know about a simple lady such as me?” she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“I simply wished to know what would a lady of nobility be doing on the streets of her kingdom?” Taekwoon treaded carefully with his question.

“Ah, that is a fair question your highness. I can only counter it with another. How else will I be able to understand my people if I did not interact with them?” Minah shot him a small smirk as he blinked at her. For a moment he was grateful that the question had led to an answer rather than offence. “If your next question is that if my sister Sooyeon partakes in this, I can promise you that she does not. The king insists on her safety, so rest assured, you will not find her wandering around the capital.” she offered as a form of comfort. Taekwoon on the other hand was rather fascinated with the idea of Minah walking about the streets to meet her people.

“Elbow seems to like you.” her voice broke his internal monologue.

“Elbow?” Taekwoon was even more baffled now as Minah’s smirk turned into laughter. Taekwoon found himself at a greater ease around her, now that she wasn’t in court.

“Our king tends to name the palace dogs after parts of the body, Elbow is the young fellow pawing at your robes, your highness.” she said lifting the young puppy into her arms, holding him up to Taekwoon. The puppy tilted his head as the king found himself reaching to take the small, warm creature from the lady’s hands. She looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

“The birds have vanished into the sky and now the last cloud drains away…” she began as Taekwoon recognised the work of Li Bai yet again as he finished recitation with a smile, holding the puppy close to him .

“We sit together, the mountain and me, until only the mountain remains.”

“Fine poetry is better than fine wine. Stimulates the mind far better.” she said, reaching the caress the head of the puppy in Taekwoon’s arms. The other puppy had wandered off into the depths of the garden.

“Li Bai would disagree, good lady.” Taekwoon reminded her, Li Bai was known for his drinking after all.

“Then I shall disagree with Li Bai and take your leave your highness.” she grinned, bowing before cooing for the other puppy which came stumbling behind her. Elbow struggled to leave Taekwoon’s grasp before being released to follow the lady. All of the sudden, Taekwoon found himself alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The heat of the south was stifling as Taekwoon tossed the covers off himself and squinted at the moonlight streaming through the curtains. Sleep came in disturbed bouts with unpleasant dreams of bloodshed and violence, soothed only by the soft remembrance of Sooyeon’s face. Taekwoon sighed heavily, sitting up. Sooyeon may have been a distraction from the thoughts of war which disturbed him, but did not give him relief from the heat.  

Sleep was evading him even though Wonshik (under Minah’s instructions) had provided him with the coolest room in the palace. The heat finally got to Taekwoon as he stood up, pacing across the room to the balcony which overlooked the garden.

The full moon shone brightly, reflecting in the pond that the garden surrounded. Taekwoon’s eye fell on the figure that approached it, nearly gliding towards it in the darkness, long hair falling heavily over the shoulders in sharp contrast to the pale robe that clothed the figure. When the moonlight lit her face, Taekwoon gasped.

“Sooyeon.” he whispered watching the moon bathe her and make her glow in the dark. She settled down beside the pond looking into its depths as Taekwoon couldn’t help but think that she looked ethereal. He missed the arrival of the next figure clothed in darker robes, hair in a heavy braid, as it approached Sooyeon.

“Sooyeonie?” Minah’s voice was low, and clear. Taekwoon marvelled at how well sound travelled in the castle. This was probably how they passed messages over the large area in such a short time. Minah settled down beside Sooyeon as the latter rested her head on her shoulder.

“Are you done with your rounds of the castle?” Sooyeon asked Minah who nodded before setting to tending to Sooyeon’s loose hair.

“Yes, I just finished checking if the kitchen staff was comfortable with their living quarters…”

“You were speaking to the kitchen staff about their living quarters?”

“Of course I was, they are just as much your brother’s subjects. It is our duty to make sure that they are at peace with their new living quarters. We moved them away from the kitchen to expand the stable; after all, the king has bought you a new mare.” Minah laughed, as she braided the hair.

“Wonshik is much too kind to me.” Sooyeon mumbled.

“Nothing you do not deserve. Now tell me, what is troubling your mind. I came as soon as his highness told me that you were upset.”

“You needn’t have rushed.” Sooyeon said quickly as Taekwoon frowned into the darkness. What on earth could have caused her to become so upset?

“And leave the princess waiting? Never. I wouldn’t have been able to sleep.”

“Minah…”

“Yes my dearest?”

“Are you really giving me away to the east? I hate the idea of leaving this place to go to another where I shall not be treated the same.”

“Sooyeon, what on earth made you think that?” Minah dropped the braid as Taekwoon’s eyebrows shot up.

“I…am not certain. He is handsome for certain…”

“Have you been speaking to your attendants about this?” Minah sighed at Sooyeon’s guilty silence.

“Sooyeon, it is not right to compare Jung Taekwoon and your brother. They are different men from different kingdoms. As far as I can see, Jung Taekwoon is a good man who has great regard for you. I hope you will spend more time with him to learn more about him and his people. He is possibly the only one who can save this kingdom from Jaeyi and as much as I wish there was another way to do this, I cannot think of anything. I shall not force you to marry him if you do not feel it right. You have my word. ” she said as Sooyeon pulled her into an embrace.

“How could I leave you for the mountains?”

“Think of the people Sooyeon. As much as I wish I could go instead, I cannot leave Wonshik. You will grow to love Jung Taekwoon.” Minah sighed, caressing her cousin’s back. She was far too young, too protected to understand.

“Just as you will grow to love my brother?” Sooyeon asked as Minah let out a laugh.

“I hope so. I love your brother as he is mine too, Jung Taekwoon is no brother of yours.”

“He is mighty handsome.” Sooyeon hummed thoughtfully.

“That’s a good start.” Minah chuckled as Sooyeon hugged her closer. Taekwoon stared at the two, half aware of their conversations spoken in part whispers. Sooyeon’s fear pained him, but clearly Minah had done something to ease it. He was determined to win the beautiful Sooyeon’s heart.

But how.


	6. Chapter 6

The negotiations were coming to a close and Wonshik seemed more inclined to give Taekwoon Sooyeon’s hand in marriage. There would be one last meeting before Taekwoon would wed the most beautiful woman in the land. He had spent a handful of moments with her as they tried to converse. The difference in their years and thoughts seeming rather painfully apparent. Taekwoon was extremely aware of how attractive he found Sooyeon, she was a sweet woman, but conversations often reached stalemates even before they even began.

Minah often chaperoned the two and Taekwoon found himself engaging in conversations with her ranging from poetry to philosophy, war, governance and even something as simple as raising dogs. Sooyeon joined in if the matter was something simple, but watched the two when conversations became far too complex. Minah challenged Taekwoon in ways he had never been challenged before, he felt mentally stimulated with every conversation.

But for this day, the king was at court and Taekwoon, with his council were given access to the large library of the kingdom.

The large arched building was intimidating in structure, but comforting in its interiors, warm and inviting with the scent of books. Minah had told him where her collection of books were during their conversations (or almost every conversation that he had had with Sooyeon which somehow resulted in Minah entering it to change the awkward train of speech).

Taekwoon noted that his small council were already engaged with either the books or gazing outside the windows as the wandered into a row of shelves which opened up into another space. Taekwoon instantly knew this was the space Minah had previously mentioned to him saying that she spent a great deal of time there. Somewhere secretly he hoped to meet her, to spend the last few moments of intellectual stimulation with her.

Sunlight streamed in through the large windows falling on a pile of books that stood on a low stool which stood between two armchairs. The contrast to the warm shades of the space were the potted plants that stood by the window, well taken care of. He stepped into the space, feeling like he was disturbing it as he picked up one of the books, running his finger over the spine.

“Minah! His highness…oh, your highness!” Sooyeon’s voice broke the silence as she hurried into the landing. She looked down at her feet when Taekwoon turned towards her “I apologise for disturbing you…I usually find my sister here.”

“Is something the matter? Would you like me to help you look for her?” Taekwoon asked tenderly, smiling at the way her cheeks seemed to turn redder. He knew she was simply afraid of him and he would do anything to make her feel comfortable around him.

“Ah, no your majesty. I wished to ask her about something, that is all.”

“Maybe I can answer your question?” Taekwoon smiled as she shook her head. She had initially seen Taekwoon at the library and panicked. After all, she had promised to attempt to understand the man better. But she felt the need to have Minah as a chaperone at the least, to give her some comfort.

“It is but a riddle your highness. My attendants posed it to me and I am still to find an answer.” she said swiftly. It was true that her attendant has posed this riddle to her and it had taken her time to answer it.

“Do tell.” Taekwoon sounded amused as Sooyeon coloured, feeling a little foolish.

“When I’m young I’m tall  
When I’m old I’m short  
When I’m alive I glow  
Because of your breath I die”

“A candle?” Taekwoon replied with half a smile. Sooyeon was like a curious child. She looked around, hoping Minah would turn up any time soon and tell her what to do. All she could think of was her attendants telling her to start with small things.

“Do you like ants?”

Taekwoon paused, gaping at the young princess who looked thoroughly ashamed of herself.

“They are hardworking creatures I suppose.” he said, walking towards the window to gaze out of it.

“They are, aren’t they?” Sooyeon wondered out aloud, that was definitely a different perspective on creatures so tiny that she hadn’t even considered them.

“What about your favourite colour?” she ventured further wondering why on earth she couldn’t seem to speak in front of him.

“I suppose I like dark colours?” Taekwoon replied looking at the young woman flutter around the small space. Clearly this was her way of understanding him.

“Gold or silver?”

“Gold holds more value.” Taekwoon looked thoughtful. As Sooyeon approached him looking rather determined.

“Your highness,” she called for his undivided  attention “Will you kiss me?”

“I beg your pardon?” Taekwoon was baffled.

“If we are to marry, it is best to see if we are suitable for one another.”

“I do not see why we must kiss for that.” Taekwoon replied.

“I do not see why not.” Sooyeon looked back at him, determined. Taekwoon sighed as he stepped closer to her. He placed a hand on her side as she reached to place hers on his shoulder. Leaning down, He pressed his lips against hers.

They held on for several seconds until they parted.

“Well.”

“That was short.” Taekwoon helpfully supplied.

“Shorter than ants.” Sooyeon observed as the two burst out laughing.

“This is a pleasant sight!” Minah’s voice came through the rows of shelves. She curtsied to Taekwoon and Sooyeon who greeted her. Sooyeon didn’t miss how Taekwoon’s eyes lit up at the sight of her sister.

“You have a fantastic collection.” He said as Minah bowed.

“I am glad you find my books of interest, I wish I had more to offer.”

“This library is a repository of knowledge, you needn’t worry about the lack of books.” Taekwoon replied “this book is rather cosy, you have fine taste good lady.”

“You are always welcome to use it, your highness. I shall do everything to make it comfortable for you.”

Sooyeon looked at how much Minah’s face glowed as she spoke. There was almost a childish delight in conversing with Taekwoon.

“If I may peruse this text…” Taekwoon asked, holding a heavy bound book as Minah peered at it.

“A history of the east! You wish to read of the history of your land?” She laughed, turning to Sooyeon “perhaps Sooyeon might be interested in taking a look at it?”

“A lot of this is false.” Taekwoon said as he turned through the pages. Minah’s eyes rounded.

“Is that so? If it wouldn’t bother you too much, do tell me where.”

“The Kangs did not attack from the west, in fact they attacked from the north. Many people assumed that is was the West due to the heavy use of poisoned darts.” he pointed out, handing the book to her.

“Not an entirely improper assumption, considering the large number of poisons produced there.” Minah reasoned as Sooyeon tried to recollect the attack on the East by the Kangs.

“As well as love poetry.” Taekwoon chuckled, Cha Hakyeon was a well known patron of the fine arts.

“That is a more recent development,” Minah responded with a laugh “but there has been some fantastic poetry from there. They can write wonderful poetry about nearly anything. I think I may have a collection, it has a wonderful poem on ants!”

Sooyeon giggled, shooting Taekwoon a look which he registered briefly as Minah placed the book back in his hands.

“Your highness, keep the book. Maybe you will write a new book with the history of the east. I’m sure there is much to add.” she smiled as Taekwoon looked back at her softly.

Sooyeon was certain that he was marrying the wrong woman.


	7. Chapter 7

“Something feels odd Wonshik.” Minah said, joining the king as he dipped his feet in the shallow pond in the courtyard outside his quarters. The evening light reflected in the green water as he swished his feet in the water as she dipped her own feet in the pond. He looked at her wearily.

“Tell me this odd feeling is a good thing.” he said, and Minah could see that Wonshik looked haggard. These negotiations were taking a toll on him and the guilt of bartering his sister away sat heavy on his heart.

“Is this where you want me announce our wedding day to be the same as Sooyeon’s with Taekwoon, so we can cut costs? Because that is not possible.” she nudged him as he let out a weak chuckle.

“Can this mess just…disappear? I just need Sooyeon by my side…and you” he added as an afterthought “how else will I run this kingdom?”

“You can’t have everything Wonshik.” Minah sighed, reaching to pat his back. At the end of the day, Wonshik was someone dear to her.

“I just want my family,” he said, looking down into the water before looking back at Minah “what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?”

Minah leaned against the wooden pillar that held up the roof above them “I…have my qualms about Sooyeon and Taekwoon.”

“Don’t we all?” Wonshik shot her another weak grin.

“I’m concerned. She…isn’t compatible with him.” she said as she kicked the water lightly as it splashed.

“A little late for such thoughts.” Wonshik frowned, wondering as to where Minah was taking this. He was finally warming up to the idea of Taekwoon marrying Sooyeon.

“I’m simply voicing my thoughts Wonshik. She is young and you’ve done well protecting her. He is a man of war, his mind is older than he is.”

“Why, isn’t that the case with you?”

“Wonshik, it is like marrying a father to his daughter. Sooyeon told me that their longest conversation was about ants! It would be a terrible injustice to marry him to her and her to him.” Minah grumbled as Wonshik placed his hand on hers which she unconsciously drew away to place on her lap as she looked thoughtfully “I wish I had noticed this earlier, they would be miserable.”

“Minah…we’re more than halfway through the negotiation to let go of it, do not speak of it again.  I do not like being reminded of how much Sooyeon suffers because of this.” Wonshik stood up, storming away as Minah sat, staring at the pond guiltily.

She stood up, the ends of her robes drenched as she slipped her footwear back on to head towards the library. She needed time to herself, and she knew she would find it in her little nook. There was no way to single handedly convince Wonshik, not without the help of Sooyeon, but if the marriage fell through, there would be no chance of there being reinforcements against Jaeyi. There was no way Taekwoon would back out of this negotiation either. It was almost like he and Sooyeon were unaware of how incompatible they were for each other, too busy admiring each other from the distance.

Minah hurried through the corridors, taking one of the lesser known passages to the library, quickly finding herself in front of the shelves that concealed the landing that she called hers. Her footsteps resounded in the arches as she passed the shelves.

“Your highness.” she halted when she saw Taekwoon standing by the window with the same hardbound book in his hands. He looked up at her with a smile and for a moment Minah was a little more focused on how well he looked wearing a deep shade of blue. Shaking her head she smiled back “I hope I am not interrupting you.”

“Good lady, it would be a crime to say that your company is a burden. I simply wished to find a place where I could read this book. I hope I am not intruding on your space.”

“Your highness, this place is as much yours as it is mine.” she said indicating to the book she nodded “did you enjoy the book? I had just begun reading it.”

“I hated how it was written.” he looked out of the window, making her frown.

“How so?”

“It…speaks of war as it were easy.” sighing, he placed the book on the window sill, resting his hand on it. Minah’s gaze softened, she walked towards Taekwoon slowly. He stood easily half a foot taller than her and yet she met his gaze evenly “Your highness, war is never easy when you look at the loss of life,” he could hear the emotion on her voice “but…what do they know. They’ve never fought, they’ve never lost their dear ones. So they speak of it as glorious.”

“If only they knew.” Taekwoon said bitterly remembering the brutality he had to witness. He had lost his stomach for the battlefield a long time ago even if he was adept at war. He looked at Minah and wondered what it was that she had lost at war.

“If only they did,” she replied looking down at the stone floor “if only they knew what it was to have your parents wrenched away from you, to see little children burning and crying out while you stare helplessly.” she whispered only to feel Taekwoon’s hand reach out to grasp hers. She looked up to meet his gaze.

“You have great courage good lady.”

“As do you, your majesty.”

“I have caused death.”

“I have abetted it.”

“We’re both criminals then.” Taekwoon let out a sad chuckle.

“We’re both children trying to make sense of the world.” Minah smiled sadly “it is best to hold onto our childishness. It is the only way the world seems a fairer place.”

“Yet we must grow.”

“We must grow for certain, but we must strive for peace.” she said indicating to the book “and rewrite history. Make the world that we saw when we were children.” Minah blinked, drawing her hand away “I apologise, spoke too much. Sooyeon is young, she would help you remember what it was to see the world that way. She will speak as a young child, she has her…childish beauty to contribute.” she added hastily feeling increasingly foolish

Taekwoon was slightly baffled “help me through her childish beauty?”

“Consider this, your highness, every person can offer you something, but it is what you truly want that will aid your decision making,” Minah said, shifting away from the man to look out of the window “are you aware of the judgement of Paris?” She paused, observing the plant in the space ,a small hibiscus bush, waiting for a response from Taekwoon.

“Yes, I am somewhat aware of it.” Taekwoon replied carefully, eyeing her as she reached for a large red hibiscus flower, pinching at the base of it an plucking it off before turning to him.

“Eris, the goddess of strife wasn’t invited to the wedding of Peleus and Thetis, she tossed an apple into the crowd with the words “to the fairest” written on it.” she said as Taekwoon nodded, half aware of the story “this leads to an argument between Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite over who is the most beautiful goddess. By some twist of fate, Paris is made to judge this…with some added benefits of course. Hera offers him rulership, Athena offers him wisdom and military skill, Aphrodite offers him a beautiful woman. We all know how the Trojan war ended.”

“It was catastrophic.” Taekwoon nodded, wondering where Minah was going with this conversation as she handed the flower to him

“I offer some wisdom to you, your highness, choose what you and your people truly need.”

Their fingers brushed as he looked at her straight face, trying to find the meaning of her words.

“Minah,” Sooyeon’s voice echoed in the space “brother summons us.” she said, looking at the two of them, bowing to Taekwoon in the. Minah gathered herself and bowed to Taekwoon, mumbling her excuses before hurrying away with Sooyeon to Wonshik.

Taekwoon found himself staring at Minah’s receding figure.


	8. Chapter 8

“Your majesty! We meet again!” Sooyeon chirped when she spotted Taekwoon wandering around the gardens again. Taekwoon paused his musing to look at her and nod in acknowledgement. She approached him as he looked around the new space he found himself in. It was beautiful and simple with large hibiscus bushes around the space and arches with vines creeping up them and shallow clay dishes hanging from them filled with water by which birds sat.

It was the perfect place to agonize over the new dilemma that had cropped up in his life. Sooyeon was beautiful for certain and a sweet girl…but Minah drew him in with her wisdom. He knew that his kingdom would benefit best with her by his side. Sooyeon lacked experience, she didn’t know war and the terrors his people had gone through over the last five years.

“I see you have found Minah’s side of the garden. If you whistle, you will find her companions as well.” she smiled, snapped her fingers, looking around to find the dogs she was referring to.

“It’s quite alright,” Taekwoon shook his head as Sooyeon looked around, trying to find something to say. Spotting the flowers, she turned to Taekwoon.

“The hibiscus is in bloom here.”

“Yes, they are. Rather beautiful flowers…” Taekwoon mused, looking into the distance.

“Minah had many planted here as they are her favourite flowers!” Sooyeon’s eyes lit up as Taekwoon smiled at the sky.

“It is my birth flower.”he whispered softly as Sooyeon’s heart leapt.

“Oh! I shall ask Minah if I may prune a few and arrange them for you.”

“That is a sweet thought, but the bloom loses its charm when it is not in the garden.” Sooyeon looked down and away.

“Minah says the same thing…even about the ants.”

“The ants?” Taekwoon blinked and Sooyeon nodded.

“She said there was much to learn from ants… they learn how to work together to ensure that the entire colony is fed, even if there are different rankings, every ant has its role and needs to perform it.”

“Yes, those were my thoughts when you asked me that question…”Taekwoon said thoughtfully.

“Minah would make a good queen…” Sooyeon said, looking at Taekwoon’s eyes which stared somewhere into the distance.

“She would make a wonderful queen.”

“Anywhere.” Sooyeon prompted, well-aware that Taekwoon’s mind was playing with the idea of Minah as a queen. She was young, but not stupid. She knew that Taekwoon was drawn to Minah even if he didn’t.

“That is fair.” Taekwoon sighed “your brother is a lucky man.”

“If my brother wanted to marry Minah, he would have two years ago.”  Sooyeon chuckled “I wonder what it is that this making them wait.”

“Maybe the right moment.” Taekwoon reasoned.

“Maybe the right people to ask them,” Sooyeon countered, raising her eyebrow at Taekwoon “I believe fate is greater than intention when it comes to the matters of the heart.”

Taekwoon looked at her thoughtfully. Minah had caught his eye even before he and even known her name. While Sooyeon’s beauty was distracting for certain, this was the first time what she said seemed to make sense to him.

“Well the South has certainly taken a while to stabilise after your brother took the reigns. It was natural that he waited to marry” Taekwoon said, deflecting the discussion.

“What would you have done in my brother’s place?” Sooyeon asked him, observing him carefully.

“I would have married Minah as soon as there was a sign of peace. A royal wedding is a grand affair and it gives the kingdom something to look forward to” Taekwoon explained.

“Is that what our wedding will be? A way for the people in the East to forget the tragedies they have lived through?” she asked him, playing with the fabric of her skirts.

“It’s not just that, Your Highness…” Taekwoon said hastily.

“But it would help. If the queen was someone who understood how to lead people who have tragedies in living memory. Someone more mature and understanding and not just a pretty doll to produce heirs” Sooyeon added, cutting off Taekwoon’s hasty explanation.

“I can’t deny that but it is not what I would expect from you” Taekwoon conceded.

“Because I am not as wise as Minah is” Sooyeon said.

“Your Highness - “ Taekwoon said, alarmed at her implications.

“You need not be alarmed Your Grace. It is a truth well acknowledged that Minah would be a wise queen. Part of the reason that the council has agreed to let my brother marry her” Sooyeon said smoothly.

“The Queen Mother… my mother would always be present to guide you. I do not expect you to fill in the expectations that you’ve so eloquently laid out. All of us learn as we go along. I think I am still grappling with it” Taekwoon said,

“You seem to do that a lot Your Grace. Trying to understand what your heart wants when it could not be any more clear than day” Sooyeon said with a smile.

“I do not know what you mean Princess Sooyeon” Taekwoon said stoically.

“I think you do. And I also think that you should act on what your heart says before it is too late” Sooyeon explained patiently. It was as if she was the elder and he the spoilt child who had to be cajoled into understanding what was good for him.

“If you decide to marry me, I will play the part that is so required. But we both know that your heart lies elsewhere and that you will never have peace if you let the opportunity go.”

Taekwoon looked away. Sooyeon was being extremely wishful. One did not simply throw away an entire month worth of negotiations. Taekwoon had been the one to ask for Sooyeon’s hand. He couldn’t renegade on the promise he had made. He was a man of his word and he would carry his responsibility through.

“I have made my promise to your brother. And the matters of your heart need to be taken into consideration as well.”

“My heart is young. It will heal soon…I mean no offence to you, but you have not caused harm to it.”

“There are too many people’s honour at stake.”

“Honour is but a word, your highness. Consider one thing. You will never have Kim Minah’s counsel the moment you leave this kingdom with me.” Sooyeon knew what was at stake, this could cause wars even, but she was unburdening her brother and sister from a marriage they were to be forced into. She was also saving herself from a loveless marriage in an unknown land.

“My good lady, speak no further of this matter. You will cause great hurt to your brother and sister.” Taekwoon said sharply. This was treading into extremely dangerous territory. Sooyeon narrowed her eyes before picking her skirts up.

“I really hope you will consider what I proposed.” She said, moving away from his figure that stood in the hibiscus garden, his mind in greater turmoil.


	9. Chapter 9

A cool breeze blew through the windows as Taekwoon slept, the bedding underneath him stiffer, much to his comfort making him sink deeper into his sleep. The sheets that covered him were thick and warm and held a familiar scent. He felt warmth pressed against his back, comforting in the cold. In the last five years, Taekwoon had never felt so at comfort. He turned towards the warmth, feeling it wrap around him, caressing his face.

“We must wake up, love.”

He cracked one eye open, noting the familiar surroundings of his chambers back at his capital. The cold mountain air was bracing as compared to the heat of the south that he had struggled with for so long. Yet the warmth of the body beside him brought him back to how he was lying in his bed having returned home with a queen.

His queen, he mused, hands feeling smooth skin as they slid up her back, tangling with waves of hair before cupping her cheeks to tilt her face up to him. She smiled, eyes nearly disappearing as he kissed her forehead, sighing out.

“Minah.”

“You’re majesty, you must wake up!” Joonmyeon’s voice interrupted him as  he blinked, disoriented. The oppressive heat flooded back through the room as Joonmyeon’s voice echoed yet again, causing his eyes to shoot open taking in his surroundings, he was still in the southern capital, “you must wake up, you’re majesty.”

It was a dream, the crushing reality hit Taekwoon like the heat wave as he sat up. He had chosen to take a nap to find some form of respite from the increased heat. Joonmyeon had offered to attend to him which he had gladly accepted. Joonmyeon handed him a glass of cool water. Taekwoon did not miss Joonmyeon’s gentle smile which didn’t give much away but his eyes told him that Joonmyeon wished to speak of something important.

“The heat is troubling his majesty. But if I may trouble him further, I wish to speak to you of something important.” he shot Taekwoon a meaningful look to which Taekwoon wondered if he had indeed called out Minah’s name. He nodded, standing up from his bed deeming the room too stifling for any form of discussion, his mind felt too crowded for thought, he led Joonmyeon to private balcony. Standing silently in the space, they two gazed at the garden and the sea in the distance. The sea breeze curled towards them, causing their robes to flutter.

“I must congratulate his highness on his excellent choice,” Joonmyeon began carefully, Taekwoon’s gaze fixed on him “although I’ve come to believe that his highness himself is not very pleased.” He met Taekwoon’s eyes “or is something else troubling his highness?”

Taekwoon always valued how Joonmyeon could easily pick up on his cues. Out of his entire small council, Joonmyeon and Minseok were the two men he knew he could rely on. Joonmyeon had come seeking asylum from the Inner Kingdom as a scholar, his genius raising him in the ranks aiding him in gaining a position in court. His loyalties lay with the East and he had proved himself time and time again.

“Princess Sooyeon is indeed a fine woman…” Taekwoon said, causing Joonmyeon’s eyes to narrow.

“But?”

Taekwoon remained silent as Joonmyeon let out chuckle heading indoors to return with two goblets of spiced wine. Holding one out to the king, he leaned against the parapet of the balcony. Taekwoon held the goblet in his hand thoughtfully looking into its contents.

“Is there someone else who has caught your fancy?” Joonmyeon finally broke the long standing silence, Taekwoon’s eyes shot up to meet his council member’s.

“It is my responsibility to marry Kim Sooyeon.”

“But she is not your queen.” Joonmyeon said as Taekwoon narrowed his eyes at him demanding a further explanation “your highness, a queen is one you respect and believe will be your true partner. Someone in whom you can place your utmost faith. Marriage between a  king and queen isn’t just a matter of lust. I can see that you have yet to find it in yourself to regard Princess Sooyeon as someone worthy of your people.”  
  


Taekwoon’s silence would have daunted anyone, but Joonmyeon knew that his mind was racing.

“I apologise for overstepping the lines. I believe that you are the king who will be able to bring change to the East. Sometimes change needn’t necessarily come with time honoured traditions, but a break in them.”

“We’re too far into the negotiations.” Taekwoon replied firmly.

“You aren’t married to Kim Sooyeon yet.”

“We’re a month into negotiations, do you think Kim Wonshik would be terribly pleased if I told him I would rather marry the woman intended to marry him?!” Taekwoon finally exploded as Joonmyeon let out a soft ‘ah’ in understanding as Taekwoon’s eyes widened at his own words.

“So, you wish to marry Kim Minah.”

Taekwoon stared at the floor silently. This was the first time it had been said out loud and somehow it really struck him now that it was out. Joonmyeon looked at his king carefully, trying to assess what exactly would be the right thing to say.

“That doesn’t really matter does it?” Taekwoon spoke softly.

“The least you could do is give me reason for what your heart wants. It will ease the pain.” Joonmyeon smiled. Taekwoon sighed, Kim Minah was a good woman for certain, he held her in extremely high regard, she would be a good friend and most importantly, a good queen.

“She has…great intelligence…” he began, looking at Joonmyeon “she uses it to do good.”

“Like ensure that our kingdom loses control over a river?” Joonmyeon asked as Taekwoon’s gaze narrowed.

“For her people, we don’t lose very much by allowing a river to flow further south. Everything she does, she does for the benefit of her people.”

“Indeed, but Sooyeon is a great beauty known for her kindness. She could be trained by the queen mother.” Joonmyeon countered.

“Sooyeon is beautiful, but she needs to grow. She is like a diamond…she needs to be cut to see her beauty. Minah…Minah is like a pearl…if you pry her hard shell…she glows beautifully.”

“Diamonds hold greater value.” Joonmyeon chuckled.

“Only if they are cut properly,” Taekwoon snapped “our kingdom does not have the time to cut diamonds. We can find diamonds in our kingdom Joonmyeon; we cannot find pearls.”

“Then… is it not best to take something rare for our kingdom?” Joonmyeon asked softly.

“I cannot steal.”

“You aren’t stealing if the pearl is lying on the floor unnoticed.”

“The pearl is being kept safe in a vault, it is happy there. What I’m being offered is a diamond. I have agreed to take the diamond. I cannot demand for the pearl. There is no honour in that.” Taekwoon raged.

“You believe that Kim Minah is happy in her position of limbo, your highness? There is no romantic love between her and Kim Wonshik.”

“One can grow to love.”

“That is what you expect of Sooyeon. But let me ask you one question your highness. Name one time where you’ve fought in the name of honour that you and your people have come out unscathed?” Taekwoon frowned as Joonmyeon cleared his throat to further elaborate “Every battle you’ve fought, you’ve fought unwillingly, risking your life to defend your father’s honour because he couldn’t do it on his own. You lost good men and precious lives, to defend a rebellion against your father’s honour.” Joonmyeon pointed at Taekwoon’s chest, an impudent move, he was aware, but the bullet wound that had nearly taken his life was evidence that contributed to Joonmyeon’s case “ You’ve had to tiptoe around the tenets of honour every single time and it has caused more damage than good.”

Taekwoon opened his mouth and shut it again. Joonmyeon continued, his voice softer “the one time you chose to follow your heart and spare the eastern border rebellion head because he was a simple peasant, you won. You won when you gifted him with grain rather than a bullet to his brain. We had their support in quelling the other rebellions after that. So, are you telling me that honour is what you’re going to use as your defence right now? You said so yourself - we need a queen, your majesty, not a princess.”

Taekwoon’s silence was all the answer he needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sooyeon found Minah in her chambers, seated by a window and looking out at the gardens as Elbow slept heavily on her foot. She hadn’t seen her cousin in two days and that was enough to cause her worry. Minah was not one to lock herself up at times like this.

“Minnie.” she called, making Minah jump and look at Sooyeon, stunned at her appearance. Sooyeon didn’t miss her eyes soften with guilt when she met her gaze before looking away. She cleared her throat, straightening her back as she turned back to Sooyeon; her face a placid mask.

“Sooyeonie, what’s wrong?”

“You need to marry Taekwoon.” Sooyeon crossed her arms, watching her cousin’s eyes widen.

“Sooyeon!” Minah hissed, “do you want me to fall out of this window? What on earth are you talking about?”

Sooyeon paced across and settled down in front of Minah, taking her cousin’s hands in hers “I have your attention! Minnie, something is wrong. You haven’t come out of your chambers in the last two days. You’re flinching at the name Jung Taekwoon.” she sighed, noting Minah’s frown.

Sooyeon was right, Minah was feeling incredibly guilty for leading Taekwoon away from Sooyeon. She held him in high regard, maybe a little too much for someone she wasn’t intended to even marry. It wouldn’t be fair to a man of his character and troubles to be married off to Sooyeon who was too young for a match such as this. It would be too idealistic to believe that he had any regard for herself, but it would be injustice to both him and Sooyeon if the marriage went forth. But if Taekwoon left without a bride, there would be a great loss to both sides and Minah couldn’t afford to be selfish at this point.

“Sooyeon, you must marry Taekwoon.”

“I’d rather marry you, truly. I’d rather take the place of Wonshik and marry you. If I could look at you the way the king of the east looks at you, I would ask you in a heartbeat!”

“Sooyeon! Do not jest about such things!” Minah stood up affronted; Elbow grunted at the disturbance. Sooyeon held her hands, looking at her beseechingly. Elbow looked up and shuffled away as the two looked at each other in silence. Sooyeon met her cousin’s steady gaze.

“Minnie, I promise you, I am not saying this for giggles. I know what is at stake. He holds you in such high regard, more so than he will ever with me.” she breathed out her heart tightening, knowing that this was a tough move, but this would have the best results“he said so, himself.”

“Jung Taekwoon would never say anything of that sort,” Minah’s eyes narrowed, she wasn’t sure as to why Sooyeon was speaking in such a manner but it was making her heart beat faster and her breathless which was never a good sign “Sooyeonie, have you been talking to him about this?” she sighed, squeezing her cousin’s hands in hers.

“I just…want you to be happy.” Sooyeon exhaled deeply feeling Minah caress the top of her head.

“What makes you think that I am not with you and Wonshik by my side?”

“You will never be loved by Wonshik the same way he could love you.”

“Sooyeonie, life isn’t a fairytale, we must do what is best for our people.” Minah seemed to be convincing herself more than Sooyeon. Everytime she tried to cheer on Sooyeon and Taekwoon, it was almost as if she would sabotage it with her own actions. This was not the time to be selfish, no, even if he held her in high regard, even if he could possibly… love her. Why was every reaction to him so instinctive, so…visceral?

“You could go in my stead. He wanted a bride and grain, you can go can’t you?” Sooyeon tried to reason.

“I am not a royal like you…the stakes are different. I hold lesser value.” Minah cajoled, Sooyeon was starting to get rebellious and this was going to be difficult to handle. Sooyeon snatched her hands away from Minah and glared at her.

“You are my sister, that is royalty enough! If you were to leave this court, it would be a great loss to our people. Don’t devalue yourself on status when you’re beyond that!” she exclaimed. Minah sighed, brushing her own hair back.

“It’s not that simple…”

“It is! If you all would simply just open your eyes!” Sooyeon’s voice never raised, but it was heavy with emotion. Minah steeled herself, taking a deep breath before firmly stating.

“Sooyeon, it is best if you return to your chambers. I will escort you there.” Minah stepped forward to Sooyeon and nudged her. Sooyeon knew that this topic was no longer up for discussion. She sighed, resigning to her fate, falling in step with Minah as they made their way to the exit of her chambers.

“Lady Minah,” a maid came running in out of breath. Minah steadied her to ask her what is wrong “his highness Jung Taekwoon requests audience. He says he doesn’t have much time and wishes to speak to you as soon as he can!”

Minah looked at the maid silently, feeling Sooyeon’s gaze heavy on her “please do not keep his highness waiting Hyeji, let him into the sitting room…”

“Excuse me, my lady, he is already there.”

“Then I shall be right with him.” Minah replied, hurrying into the sitting room intended for such audiences. Taekwoon sat on a plush armchair, his long fingers clutched tightly at a hardbound novel. His expression was dark and brooding, which turned into an intense firey gaze when his eyes met hers. He stood up at her and Sooyeon’s appearance. She bowed to him.

“Please be seated your majesty, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long. How could I be of your service?”

“I do not have time to be seated…for I have arranged for a private meeting with his highness Kim Wonshik. I have come here to give this to you.” Taekwoon’s face was pale as he extended the book towards Minah. She inspected the familiar title before looking back at him.

“The History of the East?”

“It needs to be re-written.” he replied, gaze still fixed on her. He nodded meaningfully “I must take your leave. I had come to gather the right courage to face your cousin, and your brother.” he said, with a sad smile at Sooyeon. He left swiftly, leaving them with little to no time to greet him let alone understand his returning of Minah’s gift.

“What…just happened Minnie? Why is he meeting brother in private?” Sooyeon wondered; eyes still fixed on Minah’s face.

“I am not entirely sure myself Sooyeonie.” Minah replied, her mind whirring. Could it be that there were other terms that Taekwoon wished to negotiate with Wonshik in private? If so, at least calling the small council to ensure that nothing really goes amuck would have been the best decision. What was it that was so vital that he couldn’t hand the book over to her after this meeting? What was it that needed the right courage?

She absent mindedly opened the book to see whether there had been some damage which had caused the king to return it. Instead, between the pages, she found pressed, a hibiscus flower and the smallest slip of paper which fluttered onto her palm as she read.

**_To the fairest._ **

Her breath caught in her throat while Sooyeon tried to peer at the slip of paper that had caused such a reaction from Minah. When Minah picked up her skirts and rushed out of the room, Sooyeon thought it wise to follow her.

“Minnie?” she asked, breathless as she tried to keep up with Minah’s long and brisk strides. She noted that the quick steps were towards the council room, but she wasn’t entirely sure why. What was it that he had written in the slip of paper? What did he mean by handing Minah a book he had taken from her?

Their footsteps were loud on the wooden flooring as they hurried, service staff  moving as quickly out of the way as possible, greeting them as they passed. Sooyeon noted that Minah’s face had turned white.

“Minnie, can you please tell me what’s going on?” causing Minah to pause right outside the council room to catch her breath before looking Sooyeon straight in the eye.

“He chose me Sooyeon.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sooyeon gaped at Minah whose heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. The two stood frozen, as Minah’s mind raced, wondering what she could possibly do. She jumped when a loud thud resounded from the council room causing her to turn to Sooyeon with wide eyes. Covering the distance to the closed doors in two steps she threw it open in a panic.

Wonshik towered over Taekwoon, eyes blazing with rage as he nursed the hand which had struck the king of the east. Taekwoon’s lip was split as he breathed heavily as he looked up to meet Wonshik’s eyes.

“I meant what I said.”

Wonshik swung again as Minah let out a shout and threw herself at Taekwoon as Sooyeon watched the scene unfold, turning pale. Wonshik halted, his closed fist inches away from Minah’s face.

“What is this,” he whispered, shocked at Minah’s defensive posture over Taekwoon. He took a step back as the rage flared yet again “what is going on between the two of you?!”

Minah turned to Taekwoon whose lip was still bleeding. The skin on his cheek was scraped and showing signs of bruising. He met her gaze evenly, still with a determined look in his eyes. She wasn’t sure as to how to answer Wonshik’s question, there was no concrete answer to it.

“I am not entirely sure as to what you mean, so far his majesty and I have only conversed about his marriage to Sooyeon.” she replied calmly turning to Sooyeon.

“Is that so?! Oh really? Do you really wish for me to believe that?!” Wonshik spat out as Sooyeon took a step forward, ready to take any action to prevent her brother from causing any further physical harm.

“You are my king, I have no reason to lie to you,” Minah replied evenly before turning to Taekwoon “I must know what it is that has caused you to strike another king.”

“I have good reason to do so.” Wonshik growled, his burning gaze fixed on Taekwoon who looked back at him with the same determined eyes.

“Whatever it is, you cannot strike another king Wonshik.” Minah exhaled.

“Even if he wishes to steal the woman intended to marry me?” the king sneered at Taekwoon “did you know that Minah? He wants to marry you.” he let out a laugh as he narrowed his eyes at Taekwoon “you want to marry her? My wife to be?”

Taekwoon stood up silently, eyes still fixed on Wonshik, voice still calm as he held his hand out to Minah to help her to her feet.

“Yes. I do.”

Minah could feel the heat shoot up her cheeks, feeling Wonshik’s gaze fall heavily on her.

“I want to marry Kim Minah and no one else.” Taekwoon repeated as Wonshik made a move for him yet again as Sooyeon finally stepped in.

“Brother, no, at least listen to him. Give him a fair trial.”

“I apologise to you and your sister,” he said, nodding towards Sooyeon “my dear lady, I did not intend to offend you or hurt your honour, but…”

“You already have,” Wonshik snapped as Minah held her hand up.

“Your majesty, a fair trial requires you to listen to the one accused of the crime, the princess has called for it and as she can be considered to be the accuser….”

“Do not get into legalities Minah,” Wonshik growled “this is scandal and beyond a simple trial. Guards, arrest the king! This is an attack against the princess and the kingdom.”

“Wonshik! Wonshik don’t be hasty!” Sooyeon begged, reaching out to grip at his wrist “I am not hurt by this at all.”

“Sooyeon! Do you not understand what this man has said?!” Wonshik roared as Minah stood firmly in front of Taekwoon as the guards closed in around the two. She shot a look at the guards making them halt.

“That he wishes to marry Minah and all I want to know is his reason behind it!” Sooyeon cried out as she tried to urge her brother to think rationally. She turned to Taekwoon “speak now.”

“I care deeply for her. Her gentleness, her maturity, her strength, her tenderness. She is someone who I admire and wish to have her by my side for a lifetime.”

“This is not what we agreed upon,” Wonshik gritted through his teeth “Minah is dear to us all, but you have agreed to marry Sooyeon and you will. I will not let you leave alive if you destroy her honour in this manner.”

“I will offer you unquestioned military support and the release of the Aoi River,” Taekwoon narrowed his eyes “or war.”

Sooyeon’s eyes widened. She knew that Taekwoon was one of the most experienced warriors and no amount of death threats would daunt him. Wonshik had barely fought enough wars to beat Taekwoon in strategy. She shifted her gaze to Minah who had gone pale, she seemed shocked that the king of the East was willing to go to war over this. She needed to think and she needed to act quick.

“I refuse to marry him.”

Wonshik spun to glare at his sister. She took a deep breath before narrowing her eyes “I refuse to marry him knowing that he’s in love with Minah. I don’t want to spend my entire life there knowing that he is in love with another woman. Especially Minah who is so dear to me.”

Minah found herself being looked at by both Wonshik and Sooyeon, Taekwoon’s lip was still bleeding profusely as she sighed. Sooyeon could easily be doing this to avoid confrontation, or that she had her mind made up about Minah being destined for Taekwoon. Wonshik needed to be pacified and Taekwoon cajoled into bringing things back to normalcy again. The South couldn’t afford war now and as much as the thought of Taekwoon wanting to marry her made her heart flutter, she needed to keep up the negotiations. She had to place the role of the diplomat first over being a woman. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat.

“I think…it is best that we discuss this in the presence of our small councils and come to a more suitable consensus as soon as possible. Until then,” she said, retrieving a small handkerchief from the depths of her robe before pressing it into Taekwoon’s shaking palms “I apologise for the king’s actions and offer you the best medical care our kingdom can provide.”  She turned and looked around “we must all think rationally and about what is best for our kingdoms. The council meeting will be at dawn tomorrow, until then, we shall retire to our chambers.”


	12. Chapter 12

Taekwoon dismissed his guards as he sighed, pacing up and down his chambers. His lip stung, it had been freshly cleansed and the wound wasn’t very deep. Yet it was his pounding heart that kept him from sleeping even as the moonlight streamed through the arches of the windows. He had taken a risky step today and Sooyeon assumed that he was now in love with Minah which indeed worked in his favour, but Wonshik was stubborn, clearly controlled by his emotions.

Taekwoon needed a queen.

Footsteps alerted him of the arrival of another person as he spun around to meet Minah’s sharp gaze. He froze, her face unreadable as she bowed in greeting, her slate grey robes fluttering with her movements. 

“I received permission from Joonmyeon to enter,” her voice held no emotion as she maintained her gaze, poised, unreadable “I hope I am not disturbing you.”

“Not at all,” Taekwoon’s voice was soft as he stood stock still, the curtains shifted, casting more of the moonlight onto Minah’s face. He shifted after a few moments to turn on the lights. The room illuminated as Minah continued to look at Taekwoon with the same poker face “how may I help you, my good lady?”

“I came to check on his highness and sincerely apologise for the hurt the king has caused you,” she paused for a response, eyes fixed on the scratches on Taekwoon’s cheek.

“I have suffered much worse, this is something I expected,” Taekwoon waved his hand dismissively “do take a seat.”

Minah took two steps closer to him “then may I ask if his majesty is aware that he is taking a massive risk by asking for my hand in marriage.”

Taekwoon paused, now aware of why Minah was here as he sighed, walking over to the single settee placed in the room and taking a seat before indicating to her that she should join him as well. He watched as she took cautious steps before settling down beside him, back straight, eyes meeting his.

“Is Sooyeon not good enough?” Minah asked, taking Taekwoon aback with how straightforward she was being “your majesty, you’re mistaking her to be more of a child than she is, Sooyeon will make a good queen, it is in her blood.”

Taekwoon’s eyes shifted from her gaze to the floor, sweeping up her figure before meeting her eyes again “I knew it was a risk, but...Sooyeon cannot be my queen.”

“Your majesty, you cannot throw away a month of negotiations on a whim, tell me what it is about Sooyeon that displeases you and I will see if I can….”

“She is not you.”

Minah froze, feeling her heart rate pick up. No one had spoken to her in such terms, she shook her head. She would not be swayed by pleasing words.

“She is royalty and she can take care of your kingdom as an able queen.”

“And you more so.” 

“Your majesty, you are mistaken, I am not royalty. You cannot marry me, I am to marry Wonshik.” Minah’s eyes fixed themselves on the ground as her heart beat rapidly and her skin flushed. Even the sea breeze could not cool her skin as she felt his gaze on her.

Taekwoon took the moment to truly look at Minah. After all these days of admiring Sooyeon’s blinding beauty he wanted to admire the woman he wished to have as his wife.

Until the power failed, throwing them both into the darkness. Yet Taekwoon could see her with the moonlight cast gently on her face. The way the light touched her cheeks, the curl of her eyelashes, her pursed lips. Did she not want to marry him?

Taekwoon wondered, the intrusive thought suddenly gnawing at him.

“Hopefully the emergency generator will start up...most of power is currently being rerouted to be used to power the hospital for our wounded men…”Minah rambled into the silence. Taekwoon was certain that this had been a decision taken by her. A perfect queen sat beside him and now he was plagued by the thought of her not wanting to marry him. His eyes fell on her vacant fingers placed on her lap.

“You wear no ring,” he whispered as Minah found herself looking at her fingers.

“It awaits my king’s ring.”

“You are not engaged to Kim Wonshik?” Taekwoon gaped at Minah who continued to look at the ground. There is silence as Taekwoon wonders what in the world could have possibly possessed Wonshik to not place a ring on this woman’s finger and wed her instantly. The intrusive thought appeared yet again and Taekwoon could feel his stomach churn.

“Do you not wish to wed me? Do you dislike me?”

Minah paused, her heart hammering against her ribcage. It wasn’t that she disliked Taekwoon, neither was she madly in love. But she could see a future where there was mutual respect and admiration for each other. That maybe she could possibly grow to be even more fond of the king of the East than she was now. No one had ever treated her like this - like she was tender but strong, precious even. Sooyeon was not going to marry Taekwoon, she knew it, not after this for certain, no matter how much she would try to convince the princess.

Taekwoon felt her shift uncomfortably as he could feel his stomach drop. Maybe he was forcing her into a marriage she didn’t want. 

“I…” he tried to formulate a sentence, casting a glance to the floor as he heard the rustle of her robes. His mind temporarily blanking out when he felt her lips against the scratched skin on his cheek causing heat to flare up the flesh, the tips of his ears feeling a little too hot.

“That is all I can say...I will take your leave now,” Minah stammered as she stood up and hurried out of the chambers.

The lights returned as Taekwoon gazed out of the arched windows, even more determined to have Minah’s hand in marriage.

Minseok wasn't particularly surprised when Taekwoon had broken the news to him. The king assumed that Joonmyeon had informed his council member of the decision that he had taken. 

“I see you are determined to marry her, but your highness, are you making this decision with your head or your heart? A king who rules with his heart does not rule for long.” he warned as Taekwoon shook his head.

“She will be the best queen for our people. I hold only affection for her and admiration for her wisdom.” he replied, trying to suppress the heat shooting up his ears when he thought to the night before.

“She is now in council with the king of the South. We will be meeting after breakfast.” Joonmyeon commented as Taekwoon fixed his coat sleeve.

“Do we have a strategy going into this?” Minseok asked wearily as Taekwoon looked back at his councillor.

“I will take Wonshik on. It is men he needs and his sister by him. If he wants a war I will give one to him.” he knew that with Minah's strength on his side, he wouldn't have to wage a war against Wonshik. Sooyeon had already declared her lack of intention to marry him and if the south didn't comply, they had no allies to support them, not with the West in it's weakened state.

“All for a woman?”

“A queen, Minseok.”

* * *

“Minah, you know exactly why you're here.” Wonshik began with his cajoling voice as Minah sat across him straight faced.

“Wonshik, there needs to be a sacrifice and I have no troubles taking Sooyeon's stead. I have done it once, and I will do it again.”

Wonshik winced, the privacy allowing him to express himself freely. His uncle and aunt's death had weighed heavily on him as he had lost his cousin too. Minah had lost her family to the empire and was forced to take her sister's place as his betrothed. “You must not speak so freely of the dead.”

“They are my dead Wonshik, taking my sister's place to marry you was natural, now it is simply marrying the king of the East.” Minah shrugged “Sooyeon will be safe at the least and we will be protected from war.”

“You infuriate me with your logic,” Wonshik huffs “you are my betrothed! We are to be married!”

“We were to be married two years ago Wonshik, the moment you ascended the throne. I am aware of the reasons why you have been reluctant, I know who visits you in the nights. I hope you don't take me for a fool,” Minah's voice trembled “I want you to be happy Wonshik, not tied down by me.”

Wonshik stared at Minah, stunned by her statement. Her eyes fixed themselves on him, unmoving, but not without compassion. He was a fool to haveunderestimated her. He should have trusted her more.

“The small council will be arriving soon. I will hold my tongue for your sake Wonshik, out of love and respect for you. I think it is best to accept this deal offered by the king of the East. That way Sooyeon is eligible to marry Jaehwan and become queen for the Empire. You will still have her with you for a little longer.”

“Minah,” Wonshik sighed as she looked at him with a soft smile.

“It is the least I can do for our people, for Sooyeonie, and for you.”

The arrival of Taemin and Jongin was announced as the two hurried in. Taemin seated himself by MInah while Jongin remained standing, staring at her.

“Please tell me it isn’t true. The King of the East wishes for your hand in marriage?!”

“Yes, that is the case.” Minah sighed causing Jongin’s face to twist in worry.

“Do you wish to go?” he asked and Minah was reminded of the same sensitive Jongin she used to visit in her childhood. The same Jongin who held her hand to lead her while they played hide and seek in his father’s gardens. She knew he was worried, but she had made up her mind.

“I will go to keep our people safe.”

“It is foolish of the king to change his mind,” Taemin commented “what could have possibly caused this change of heart?” he eyed Minah suspiciously

“If you wish to imply something about the honourable lady, I hope you will think twice Taemin.” Wonshik growled.

“I am not aware of anything that could have caused this, but you are free to suspect as you wish. I am open to marrying him if it brings us three rivers and an army. You will still have Sooyeon to offer to Jaehwan for peace with the High King. Sooyeon will be high queen. A position she deserves.” Minah's steady voice called an end to all debate.

“But we need you here,” Jongin interjected, looking pained “the south needs a Queen.”

“We cannot afford to go to war, Jongin, the south has done well without a queen and will continue to do so. This is our best bet for peace on all sides.”

Wonshik sighed,Minah's  brute logic was difficult to counter. Sooyeon had declared that she refused to marry Taekwoon under any circumstances and he felt it too cruel to force her into a loveless marriage. Neither could he change Minah's mind. Not with what she knew. But he knew he could trust her judgement and character of pure honesty.

“So be it,” he said sighing and holding his arms out to pull his cousin into a hug “you are brave to do this for your kingdom.”

“It is an honour to serve you, your highness.” she bowed to him.

That night, the declaration of Taekwoon’s engagement to Minah was spread across the kingdom.


	13. Chapter 13

“Minah,” Wonshik called to her as she looked up from her seat in the hibiscus garden, she smiled as she got to her feet to greet her cousin. It had been two weeks since the news of her betrothal to Taekwoon had been announced to the kingdom sending shockwaves across the land.  She knew that the people were surprised, had made assumptions about her character. They would quell down, she knew, especially since she was never formally engaged to Wonshik and all discussions about Sooyeon had been kept under wraps.

 “What do I owe the honour of the king searching for me?” she stood as Wonshik smiled back at her.

 “I’m here to give you your gift,” he extended his arm, indicating that she follow him “it was the best thing I could think of giving you.” he commented as she followed him curiously.

 “But the wedding isn’t till the end of the month!” Minah exclaimed, making Wonshik chuckle as he stopped at the palace kennels, waving to a worker who scurried out of view.

 “I thought it would be best to acquaint you with him, much before your wedding,” the soft smile that graced Wonshik’s lips didn’t drop as the pitch black creature approached, bursting with energy, sharp eyes fixing themselves on the two figures ahead of it as its ears twitched with excitement, struggling at the leash that the worker tried to hold it by. Minah’s eyes widened as Wonshik grasped the leash and handed the two month old puppy to her “he will be full grown by the time you settle in the East, large enough to protect you when I cannot.”

 The puppy snuffled around her feet as Minah’s eyes filled with tears as she bowed to Wonshik, he hugged her warmly “what would we do if anything ever happened to our Minah.”he sighed as she sniffled into his chest. The familiarity of their childhood bringing strong nostalgia as Wonshik remembered how much he had spoiled Minah till Sooyeon had come along. How he had held her terrified form when she had stumbled through the palace gates, the lone survivor of the attacks on the northern borders of the kingdom. Yet she was off again to unknown lands to keep him and his sister safe.

 Wonshik shuddered, placing a hand on top of her head. Minah was the bravest soul he knew and he trusted her council. He swallowed his emotions and let out a shaky chuckle.

 “Shall we call him Arm?”

 She let out a choked laugh “no, Wonshik. We will call him Edo, he is a protector after all.”

* * *

Taekwoon slid the door of the music room open. Sooyeon had lent the room to Taekwoon to spend his time in. She had learnt that he enjoyed playing the piano in his childhood and was gracious enough to offer him her own grand piano.

It wasn’t a particularly large room, the warm wooden interiors contrasted the cool temperature of the room which was home to the large black instrument. Taekwoon took quick steps to it, admiring the gloss of the ebony and ivory keys.  It was fine craftsmanship, he mused, caressing the keys as a chaotic melody left it. He smiled, the acoustics of the room was perfect.

Seating himself before the instrument, he sighed. He hadn’t seen Minah in two days. She had been busy training Sooyeon and preparing for the wedding. She had proudly introduced him to Edo, Wonshik’s gift to her, and he was pleased to see that the puppy had taken a liking for him. With all the hustle and bustle within the castle, he was certain she was busying herself with getting as much done in her last month here. Something about it made him smile as he idly played a familiar melody.

The door slid open moments later, as a snuffling sound followed it and a soft scold of “Edo, no! Do not disturb his majesty!” Taekwoon eyes shot up to meet Minah’s as she bowed apologetically “I thought it was Sooyeon, I will take your leave…”

“No, come in please,” Taekwoon called to her, Edo clearly taking the lead slid into the room and thrust his snout in Taekwoon’s outstretched palm. Minah hesitantly followed her puppy.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you” she began, standing beside the piano as Taekwoon patted the seat beside him.

“You are never disturbing me, please give me the pleasure of your company. Do you play?” he asked, she shook her head in response. Taekwoon could see she was rather tired out, however well she held herself.

“Playing the piano isn’t one of my talents your majesty, I do love the instrument.” she exhaled heavily, slowly placing herself on the seat. It was odd, she was going to marry this man soon and leave this place. Time moved faster than she could keep up with it. She watched his fingers dancing over the keys as Edo settled himself at her feet. Suddenly she realized how weary she felt. It was always Sooyeon playing the piano that helped her energise herself, the cheerful melodies always perked her up.

But now she felt calm. Incredibly so.

Taekwoon watched her from the side of his eyes, watching the entirety of her being trying to stay awake, her shoulder slumping slightly as she exhaled deeply. The worry on her forehead melting, eyes falling close as her lips curled upward into a smile. He felt himself smile.

“Lean on me, my lady,” he whispered, as her eyes flew open, noting how she had nearly fallen asleep “I insist.” he added, noting her hesitance. She was going to be his wife soon, and he knew that they had to work together to build a relationship.

She was warm when she leaned against him, not pressing the entirety of her weight on him. There is an fresh earthy scent that clung  to his clothing, which she found pleasant, filing it away in her mind. This is what her husband to be smelled like - fresh like the morning dew. The cotton of his clothing was thick, inconvenient for the southern weather. His elegant fingers gently glided over the keys as he shifted gently to accommodate her, continuing the melody. He was comfortably warm in the cool room and she could feel her eyes slide close.

Taekwoon smiled as she curled on her seat beside him, her comfort apparent with how calm her face looked. Her hair curled in tendrils out of the braid she always had it in, the thin cotton of her robes fluttered, carrying with it the scent of the sea, he draped his cloak over her shoulder, mindful of the cold of the room, it dwarfed her, making him acutely aware of how small she is. He could easily engulf his future wife and yet, she felt so powerful to him that he was certain she would do just the same with him. She would help him put back the pieces of his kingdom, he knew it.  Deep breaths left her lips reminding him of how they had pressed against his cheek and he could feel his ears heat up at the thought of it.

Minah blushed when she felt him brush the tendrils of hair off her forehead, before returning to play the instrument. Sometimes words weren’t needed to be comfortable with one another and she was glad that that was the case with the King of the East.

* * *

Minah didn’t know what to make of the hue and cry that was being made at the gates of the palace. It was when one of the staff informed her that a messenger had arrived from the West that she hurried towards the gates. Sooyeon joined her from her chambers, equally surprised by the noise of the arrival of a messenger from the West. It wasn’t abnormal for kings to send gifts before arriving themselves.  The wedding was not to be held in another week, and Cha Hakyeon was to arrive on the day, as were the rest of the royal attendants of the wedding.

 “What on earth could have possibly caused such a scene?” Minah wondered out aloud as Sooyeon shrugged, missing  Taekwoon and Minseok strolling by the gardens by the gates. The messenger stood in front a large vehicle, looking around for someone in particular. He brightened up at the sight of Minah and Sooyeon.

 “This is…rather large.” Sooyeon commented, looking at Minah suspiciously.

 “It is Cha Hakyeon,” Minah laughed. She was aware of the king of the West's tendencies for theatrics having been personal witness to some of it “he enjoys the odd theatric every now and then.”

 The cousins approached the vehicle, they found themselves being joined by Wonshik and his small council, all gaping at the largeness of the vehicle.

 “What on earth.” Jongin whispered as he stationed himself beside Sooyeon and Minah. Taekwoon and Minseok found themselves approaching the scene, wondering what on earth was happening.

 “It appears to be a wedding gift,” Minseok commented as Taekwoon nodded, peering at the large vehicle.

 “State your business here.” Taemin demanded as the man held a sealed letter with the emblem of the West.

 “I have come with engagement gifts for the lady Kim Minah and King Jung Taekwoon of the East from the King of the West Cha Hakyeon.” The messenger declared as Minah gaped. Sooyeon held back a laugh as she nudged her sister unaware of Taekwoon’s eyes on the scene.

 “Search for King Taekwoon and request that he join us...” Wonshik barked to the staff standing there who scurried to find the king.

 “You need not, I am present…” Taekwoon announced his presence, eyes fixed on the monstrosity of a vehicle bedecked with colourful curtains.

 “They are here,” Sooyeon called to the messenger who approached, holding out the letter and bowing down as the curtains of the vehicle flew open revealing a large portrait. Sooyeon’s jaw dropped and if Minah was surprised to see herself looking back at her, she didn’t show it.

 Taekwoon’s eyes widened at the detail of the work. Minah’s placid face gazed back at him, features a little younger, her cheeks flushed yet less rounded, hair down her shoulders adorned in flowers, her lips parted just slightly into a smile which reached her eyes. Her blue robes dipped down her neck on which rested a single pearl. The portrait was bewitching. His reverie was broken when he heard her soft laughter and he spun around to see Minah’s pleased smile as she looked at the oil of canvas.

 “Of course.” she smiled as the messenger bowed, approaching Taekwoon with the letter in hand and a box in the other.

 “His majesty has penned this for your highness.” he bowed, offering the sealed paper to Taekwoon who accepted it hesitantly. He was aware following his brief meetings with Cha Hakyeon that the king of the West indulged in poetry and the arts. In fact he was a known patron for some of the best artists in the five kingdoms. It wasn’t something he was particularly used to, but nonetheless, he accepted the letter. He could feel Minseok’s gaze on him, shifting from the portrait to Minah to him.

 How the king of the West had successfully commissioned a portrait of someone he didn’t know was highly suspect. But it was possible that the portrait was created by someone who had previously met Minah, Cha Hakyeon was known to be well-connected amongst the artists.

 The box clicked open in the messenger’s hand displaying a miniature portrait of Taekwoon. The detailed work that had gone into its creation was apparent. Taekwoon’s eyes fixed themselves on the image.

 “Please show it to the lady,” he spoke softly as the messenger nodded walking towards Minah with the box in hand.  The letter could be read later, he mused, sliding it towards Minseok who dutifully held on to it. Clearly this was not abnormal for Cha Hakyeon to gift married couples portraits of themselves.

 “Shift the portrait to the lady’s chambers.” Taemin ordered as Taekwoon stared at it leaving his line of sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Cracking the seal of the letter  open Taekwoon looked at the elegant hand that slanted over the sheet of paper. The contents puzzled him as his eyes went over the script over and over. Cha Hakyeon was clearly a mad-man and Taekwoon was certain this was due to the falling out with the High King. With little to no resources left, Hakyeon was a suspicious man, charming for certain, but suspicious of everything that happened around him. But this, this was the ravings of a mad man. Taekwoon stared at the paper again.

  **Greetings Jung Taekwoon, King of the East,**

**I write to convey my best wishes on your engagement to the brave and honourable Kim Minah.  This poem I have penned in honour of your marriage.**

  _Speak with love to the universe_

_And it will set you free_

_Beneath the surface lay dark roots_

_Universes lie in eyes_

_Tongues that speak poison_

_Are cured by casting out weeds_

_Dark roots illuminate_

_And grow_

_Into trees_

_Under careful eyes_

_That hold the universe_

_Speak with love to the universe_

_And it will set you free_

  **May this serve as good advice to you.** **May your joining together bring you and your people more joy than you can imagine.**

The letter was stamped off with the royal seal of the West and Taekwoon couldn’t help but find the poem sounding more ominous than as a congratulatory note. But he pushed the thought aside, this may have been a bout of madness setting in on Hakyeon, his suspicious tendencies getting to the best of him.

Folding the letter, he frowned, dropping it back on the table.

 What was Cha Hakyeon trying to point out?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @vixxscifiwritings / @byeolbit for helping me write this

Minah winced when iron met iron as Taekwoon sped across the ground, sword gripped tightly in hand. The nobles of the court watched in awe as Taekwoon nearly knocked Wonshik over with sheer strategy countering the latter’s brute force. Of all pre-wedding traditions, this one always made Minah uncomfortable – fighting for the hand of the bride.

They charged at each other as the audience watched in silence. The blades clashed as they assessed each other for weaknesses and strengths. Taekwoon shifted, bending low to thrust his sword towards Wonshik’s chest as the latter parried the blow with a flick of his sword. A cheer rose from the crowd as Wonshik’s elbow made contact with Taekwoon’s solar plexus sending the latter reeling back.

Taekwoon let out a huff of air, narrowing his eyes as Wonshik charged hoping to end this with a single blow. But Taekwoon wasn’t going to let it end so quickly. Wonshik faltered when he suddenly saw Taekwoon speed to the side, only to find his opponent’s blade pressed up against his side, threatening to nick the cloth under it.

She felt Sooyeon squeeze her hand as Jongin stood by her, her house coat of arms mounted on a pole gripped between his fingers. The green cloth fluttered in the breeze with the tiger pouncing out of a field of paddy emblazoned on it. His face hard as his eyes followed the sparring match. He flinched when Wonshik was knocked down to the ground and Taekwoon raised his sword pausing only when Minah tapped his shoulder, nodding. His eyes fixed themselves on her, sighing, before raising the banner into the air signalling the end of the match.

“You wanted this to be the least painful, didn’t you?” he whispered to Minah and she smiled.

“You know me very well Kim Jongin.” She said, before turning to lead the parade of people standing to greet Taekwoon, She was to meet him and hand the banner over to him, symbolic of his winning her hand.

Jongin looked at the back of her head as the crowd of similarly dressed women surrounded her forming a parade. He watched them all pull the heavy veils over their heads as he stood behind, banner still in hand. The second wedding tradition was for the victor to find his bride to be in the group of similarly dressed women.n.

Taekwoon panted, gaping at the large crowd of people approaching him and Wonshik. Minseok unstrapped his heavy armour as Joonmyeon relieved him of his sword. Wonshik smiled, leaning heavily on his sword as Taemin undid his armour. There were nearly fifty veiled women who stood before him. He had heard about this tradition from his father, but never had he expected himself to be looking for his betrothed in a crowd of women. They were all dressed colourfully, while Jongin stood tall behind them, Minah’s family’s banner in hand.

“If your heart is set on your betrothed, you will find her amidst these ladies.” Wonshik announced, urging Taekwoon to take a step forth.

Taekwoon’s eyes fixed themselves on the women before him. Some were too petite to be Minah. Stepping past them, his eyes trailed over the rest, ruling some out on posture. They stood with their heads hanging too low, possibly hand-maids, ladies in waiting - women trained to bow before a king. That wasn’t the Minah he had grown to become fond of. She always stood with her head high, always meeting his eyes.

His eyes landed on stiff grey cotton covering a woman clothed in brown. His eyes trailed over her, assessing as he stood before her. She stood with dignity, unmoving, as he walked around her before reaching over to lift the veil.

Minah looked up at him with a smile as jubilations rose from the crowd. Adjusting the veil on her head he whispered. “You probably should not let Edo puncture your gowns.” making her laugh as she accepted the banner from a stoic Jongin before raising it and holding it out to Taekwoon to receive.

Their fingers brushed, warm against each other.

“Thank you, my queen.”

* * *

 

“Sooyeon, where are we going?” Minah frowned as her cousin tugged at her wrist. They climbed up the winding stairs leading to a place that Minah had never really explored much. This was a part of Sooyeon’s wing and the directions she was taking was towards the play-room she had spent most of her childhood in.

“Patience my wonderful sister. While the King of the East is busy with the Sun Ceremony, I have something for you.”

“That is fair, but what is it that you are taking me to the east wing for?" Minah smiled, Sooyeon was terrible with keeping secrets about surprises. So she was fairly certain that Sooyeon would be showing her her wedding gifts. She watched as her cousin grasped at the door handle to the childhood playroom Sooyeon had spent hours in. Throwing it open, she grinned.

Minah stepped in, eyes wide as she looked at the three robes hanging from mannequins. The fabrics were fine, she could tell by the way they cascaded down like rivers, fluid in their movements. A white, silver, red, blue, gold all shone back at her in a symphony of colour and form.

“I had these made for you…” Sooyeon began as Minah reached over to squeeze her hand.

“I’m...so grateful for this. They are absolutely beautiful.”

Sooyeon stepped towards an ivory robe, lifting it off the mannequin and holding it out to Minah. Silver silk threads danced through the fine muslin. Deers prancing through deep woods, tigers creeping behind trees, silver streams joining deep roots. Minah was amazed by the work that had gone into the creation of this one robe. The neck hung deep, fastened together only by strings.

“This was made for the Moon Ceremony tonight.” Sooyeon announced, handing it over to Minah. The Moon Ceremony was for the queens - they were to bathe in moonlight to receive the blessings of the moon goddess. The king of the East was to partake in the Sun Ceremony, he was to bathe in daylight to receive the sun’s blessings. The king was the sun, the queen the moon, she was to reflect his light softly, bringing solace to the soul while she shone brightly, spreading energy across the kingdom.

“Sooyeon! You could have asked for something simpler, I must bathe in this! It will be ruined!” The thought of bathing in this robe and ruining it horrified Minah.

“Ah my lovely sister, it will not spoil, I have been told by the chief seamstress herself. At best you may risk some exposure. But it will only be in the presence of the priests’ wife and you lady in waiting.” Sooyeon tried not to laugh at the blush that crossed Minah’s cheeks “You are expected to wear white for the Moon Ceremony. Now hurry and try it! I had the storage room cleared out for you to do so since you despise being dressed by another person.” She added, thrusting the robe into Minah’s hands before directing her into the little room.

Minah hesitantly picked up the robe “thank you for your consideration, Sooyeonie.” she sighed before hurrying into the little storage room. The only source of light in the room was through the window carved into the stone wall. Curious, she took a step forward wondering whether she could see the sea from this window.

She froze when she saw Taekwoon rising from the fountain in the middle of her hibiscus garden. His golden robe clung to his skin as he faced the sun. The priest seemed to instruct him to do something and he reached to undo the robe and it slid off his back, revealing pale skin, a puckered scar over muscles that stretched with the movement, a little birthmark right in the middle of his back...

Minah gasped and turned away, cheeks burning as she fumbled with the robes biting down on her lip.

“Minnie? Everything alright? Does it not fit?” Sooyeon’s voice called from the other side of the door. Minah froze, shaking her head. She could not get distracted in this manner.

“Ah, not at all! I’m just tying the strings!” she replied, hastily throwing the robe over herself before dashing out of the door. Sooyeon stood there with her arms crossed, looking less than impressed.

“You are to wear the robe on it’s own, not on top of your gown you silly goose! How else would we know if it fits!” she giggled, nudging her reluctant cousin to go back into the storage room. Shutting the door behind her, Minah steered clear of the window as she undid the robe and divested herself of her gown. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and the image of the King of the East standing in the large fountain with droplets of water dripping off the dark strands of his hair floated before her eyes.

She sighed, slipping the robe on, marvelling how light the cloth felt on her skin.

* * *

 

Taekwoon had heard of Cha Hakyeon’s arrival. His letter lay in the depths of Taekwoon’s desk and had been pored over multiple times. Taekwoon couldn’t make head or tail of it and he was going to make it a point to converse with the King of the West about it. He fixed the sleeves of his coat before taking a deep breath. Tonight Wonshik was hosting a dinner for all the guests who had arrived which included Hakyeon. Reaching for the wine that Joonmyeon had set out for him, he took a sip of it before settling back in his seat.

_Tongues that speak poison_  
_Are cured by casting out weeds_

Taekwoon wondered why the poem took such a dark turn. He took another sip of the wine and turned when Minseok entered the room with a knock.

“They’re awaiting your arrival. Lady Minah will only enter after you do.”

Standing up, he frowned before following Minseok through the labyrinth of the castle. Joonmyeon joined him taking quick steps to match up his pace. The ballroom was located in the south wing of the palace facing the ocean with it’s large windows open to let in the sea breeze. The crystal chandeliers glowed as they lit up the room and Taekwoon’s entry was announced as he took a step onto the carpeted floor to be greeted with bows from several unfamiliar faces and some very familiar.

His eyes shifted around the large room as he exchanged greetings with those he knew. Jaebom had come in from the central kingdom, he noted. Apparently this wedding was not worth the time of the royals. He frowned. It was unfortunate, he really wished his aunt could have come down for his wedding.

“Ah, King Taekwoon,” he heard, freezing when he heard Hakyeon’s voice, warm as it approached him. He turned to face the King of the West.

“King Hakyeon” Taekwoon greeted, bowing his head in acknowledgement.

True to what he had heard of the king, Hakyeon was dressed in ornate robes. His very appearance was regal, made exotic by the kohl lining his eyes that accentuated the brown. His presence turned heads, demanding and retaining attention in a way only royals could.

Hakyeon extended his arm in greeting. Eyes fixing themselves on Taekwoon's as the latter grasped his hand in response.

“Congratulations to you on the union” Hakyeon said, inviting him to take a turn off the ballroom. The two picked up wine goblets from a server's tray and walked as they talked. “And on the successful negotiation of a peace treaty. Whispers from the wind tell me that it wasn't easily obtained.” Hakyeon's fingers fixed themselves on Taekwoon's wrist, pressing down hard enough to bruise.

“You know how diplomatic negotiations are. I've heard you have entered into one with the Inner Kingdom” Taekwoon replied smoothly. Matters of the treaty and Sooyeon's involvement still caused him to feel ashamed. He wouldn't entertain discussions to that effect. He attempted to detach himself from Hakyeon's vice like grip and searching eyes.

“Indeed” Hakyeon said, humming to himself. “It's a lovely night, is it not? I find the sea breeze delightful.”

“The weather is a welcome change from the mountains of the Eastern Kingdom” Taekwoon said, sipping on his wine. Hakyeon nodded before turning to him and dropping his hand.

“I believe they intend to announce the arrival of your fiancee” Hakyeon said, looking at the entrance to the ballroom and noting the fussy servants and ladies in waiting moving about.

Taekwoon's turned in the direction which Hakyeon's was indicating as Minah's name was announced. Clothed in navy blue silks that cascaded down to the floor, she was accompanied in by Taemin and Jongin who led her into the room. She bowed in greeting to the room, her eyes fixed on the ground before slowly lifting up to meet Taekwoon's before quickly dropping again, her cheeks turning red.

Wonshik walked over to her and grasped at her hand and led her towards the seating area. Taekwoon turned towards where Hakyeon was standing beside him but found the King of the West missing.

“It appears that the King of the West is rather fond of the Lady.” Joonmyeon whispered, making Taekwoon whirl back towards Minah who was now standing to greet Cha Hakyeon with a wide smile. There is a sparkle in her eyes that Taekwoon had never seen before. She chattered animatedly with the king of the West as he looked at her fondly. Taekwoon pursed his lips when Hakyeon snapped his fingers and a staff member hurried forth with a large heavy box in hand. He unlocked the box and revealing a heavy necklace placed it. The stones glinted green in the light of the chandeliers. Emeralds, Taekwoon could discern as he took a step forward towards the two.

“Precious, this is a special wedding gift,” Hakyeon's said as Minah gaped at the necklace “you may wear it right away.” He chuckled, as Minah reached for the piece of jewelry and placed it around her neck. Taekwoon watched as Hakyeon's reached to press his palm atop her head as a blessing before leaning to whisper into her ear so quickly that only a trained eye could notice it. Minah's expression changed from elation, to serious understanding. She nodded to him as he smiled at her fondly.

“Ah, your king appears to be awaiting you, don't keep him!” Hakyeon's demeanor suddenly switched as he stepped away from Minah and indicated to Taekwoon. Minah's eyes met his for a second before dropping it the ground as another heavy blush crept up her cheeks.

“Nothing to be shy of, good lady,” Hakyeon seemed thoroughly amused “if the king of the east would be kind enough to join us?” He shifted his smile to Taekwoon who blinked before hurrying to the two.

“I really should congratulate both of you on this union,” he said cordially “but I will not keep you two from each other! Congratulations.” he bowed as the two bowed back, Minah more deeply than Taekwoon. Taekwoon’s eyes followed Hakyeon as he took his leave to walk towards Wonshik, who greeted him with a warm smile. His gaze fixed itself on Minah, who was also looking at the interaction, seeming satisfied.

“Are you familiar with the King of the West?” he asked, making her start as she turned to look at him.  
“We have made each other’s acquaintance before when he was travelling through the Southern kingdom from the Central Empire.” she whispered, eyes not meeting his and a heat spreading up her cheeks. Taekwoon nodded in some understanding.

“May I ask you something else?” he whispered back and she looked up at him before biting her lip and nodding “did Sooyeon say something about me that is making you blush so much?” he grinned, amused when her eyes widened and she shook her head.

“No, no, nothing of the sort,” she mumbled “not at all, I’m just...shy in large audiences.”

“Well, you’ll need to get used to the attention, my good lady,” he replied good-naturedly “you are to be my queen tomorrow.”

“I hope I will, I wish to be a good Queen” she sighed, blushing when his hand brushed against hers.

“I know you will.” Taekwoon said, directing her towards the seats when the performance by the orchestra was announced. He watched as she took her seat beside Wonshik and Sooyeon, soon to be joined by Jongin. She across at him and sent him a soft smile. Taekwoon was very convinced with his reply.

Kim Minah would be his wife, and the Queen of the East tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sorta smut(?) warning at the ending
> 
> Thanks @byeolbit and @yixingminseokjongdae for all the help!

Taekwoon lounged in the western lawns following dinner. The room had been rather stuffy, most of the evening had been spent in pleasantries and now the night’s sea breeze and the silence was a welcome relief from it. 

Taekwoon was still a little put off with Hakyeon, he had seemed a little too attached to Minah for someone who was just an acquaintance. Joonmyeon was right, the King of the West seemed a little too fond of Minah for Taekwoon’s comfort. Hakyeon had spent the rest of the evening hovering around Wonshik, who seemed thoroughly charmed by the King of the West.

 On the other hand, several of Taekwoon’s conversations with Minah had been either interrupted by Sooyeon or Jongin, the former asking Minah for advice on hosting while the latter seemed to converse with her about her Moon Ceremony duties. He liked how she was always in control of all that was happening.

 And then she would turn to him with pink creeping up her cheeks.

 Taekwoon laughed into the night breeze. This woman, the image of control would suddenly start blushing at his very appearance. He smiled, wondering what could have possibly brought about this sudden shyness, more so when his fingers brushed against hers. Had someone told her that her royal duty included producing an heir? Or maybe told her how to go about it. He knew it was typical talk between women right before the wedding. That would explain all the blushing ‘like a virgin’.  

 Taekwoon bit back the laughter that rumbled through him. He had had his fair share of time in pleasure houses in his youth, completely cutting off all relations when he had watched his father’s debauchery causing the kingdom to crumble. He exhaled heavily, looking up at the moon. The moon ceremony would be in progress right now.

 A sudden snuffling in the grass caused him to start out of his thoughts as it came rushing to him as he turned, only to have a giant ball of fur running into him, panting loudly before letting out a bark.

 “Edo!” he chuckled leaning down to run his hand over the growing puppy’s head.

 He hadn’t had the chance to spend very much time with the puppy since it hadn’t taken a great liking to Joonmyeon and may have attempted to bite him once or twice. Since Minah hadn’t wanted to risk any harm to Joonmyeon, she had the puppy left out in the western lawns or in her chambers during the day, away from the eastern wing of the castle.

 “How have you been, young man?” he cooed, bending down to receive the puppy’s affection. The puppy yipped, licking at Taekwoon’s fingers and nuzzling against his legs. Taekwoon grinned, playing along until teeth sunk into his trousers, and tugged “Edo, no.”

 More insistent tugging.

 “No, off.” Taekwoon warned as Edo tugged more at the fabric trying to lead somewhere “where do you want to go? Do you want papa to follow?” he asked as Edo pulled him off into the bushes. He grinned, following.

 Minah had stated that Edo was just as much his dog as he was hers.

 But where was this bundle of energy dragging him?

 He heard a loud shaky breath in the silence of the night and spun in the direction of it. The hibiscus garden had been lit up and Minah stood on the edge of the fountain that stood in the corner of it. She ran her hand over her robes, ivory and silver, held together by strings. Her hair was loose, falling in waves over her shoulders, curling near her waist as she shrugged it back. Taekwoon had to pause and admire the artistry of her robe. Maybe he’d have a chance to see it up close some other day.

 His fingers dug into Edo's collar to hold him in place.

 “Take a step forward,” a lady said. Minah lifted the hem of her robes taking a step forward, feet coming into contact with the cold water. Looking up at the moon, she set her foot into the shallow water. The priestess lifted a large silver pot and water cascaded down. Minah gasped at the sudden cold. The moonlight shone heavily down on her. The cool breeze chilled her skin.

 “Turn around,” the priestess commanded and Minah shakily turned and Taekwoon’s breath caught in his throat.

 His eyes trailed down the tendrils of hair that clung to her forehead, waves turning into stringy coils, thick and heavy. Her lips parted and her eyes closed as she awaited the second pot of cold water to be poured over her. But all Taekwoon could do was focus on the way the robes hung low on her body, neck dropping deep enough to reveal collarbones and skin, the swell of her breasts accentuated further by the wet muslin, the emerald-encrusted necklace being the only block to his vision.

 Taekwoon felt his insides burn. She was wearing Hakyeon's wedding gift and the fact that it rested against her naked skin ticked him off and he wasn't sure why.

 She was engulfed in the water again and the thin fabric now clung even closer to her waist and hips, shifting just enough to reveal a sliver of her thigh and Taekwoon could feel his throat go dry, all thoughts of Hakyeon flew out of his mind and every detail of her seared itself into his mind

 Then she visibly shivered and all of the sudden all Taekwoon wanted to do was get her out of the water and into the warmth. While Taekwoon had to acknowledge that his fiance was not just blessed with intelligence, but an astonishingly beautiful form to be the home to it, she was a human and she needed to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

 Edo, noticing the loosening of the grip on his collar detached himself from Taekwoon and bolted into the garden causing the group of ladies to start and scream. Taekwoon panicked, hoping he hadn't been spotted. Chaos reigned as Taekwoon slipped away back towards the castle.

 He knew he wouldn't sleep that night with what he had witnessed.

 

* * *

 

Minah paced back and forth, ceremonial red robes a little too heavy to allow for free movement. Never in her life had she been so done up.

Jongin and Sooyeon stared at her, lips pursing. Wedding nerves got to everyone, but for Minah, this was different. Being a queen was s a role thrust upon her simply due to circumstances. Her sister was meant to be Wonshik’s queen, not her. But the central kingdom’s attack had ensured that Minah had no family left. She prepared herself to aid Wonshik, but the time never came. Now she was meant to wed Taekwoon.

Minah was intended to be a noblewoman, the wife of someone entirely different. Yet she would make a wonderful queen to Taekwoon.

Jongin sighed as Sooyeon reached forward and grasped at Minah’s hand.

“Stop pacing, you’ll tire yourself out,” she shook her head “this is the simplest ceremony of all.”

“Then she’ll have to be presented to the audience. I have heard that the queen has arrived for her nephew’s wedding, “Jongin said, frowning.

He heard that the queen was difficult to please and that she was Taekwoon’s favourite aunt. While he had no doubts that Minah was a wonderful woman, he worried that the Queen would not take to her.

“Minah is wonderful, the Queen will adore her.” Sooyeon replied dismissively “my mother the Queen adored her as did yours, Kim Jongin. It's hard not to.” She said, squeezing Minah's hand warmly. Minah smiled back at her, starting when Wonshik appeared in the room. He would be handing her over to Taekwoon as her protector.

Wonshik paused, looking at his cousin in her wedding finery with a soft smile. Holding his hand out, he indicated that she take it before tugging her into a hug.

“Thank you for doing this for us, Minah,” he said, leaning back to meet her eyes.

“Jongin will be joining you in the East in the future months to ensure that the negotiations go through without any troubles. He volunteered to come there himself.” the king smiled at Jongin, whose gaze was fixed on the bride.

“I will be fine, brother,” Minah said, grasping tightly at Wonshik’s hand. “I will not betray the hands that protected me and the land that raised me.”

 Tears welled in Wonshik’s eyes, making Minah giggle. He had always been driven by his emotions.

 “Are you ready?” she asked him, and he nodded pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 “May the gods be with you, my beloved cousin.” He blessed her before turning to lead her into the hall designated for the marriage.

 Sooyeon turned to Jongin, who looked away into the distance seemingly awaiting the arrival of Taemin for them to follow.

 

* * *

 

Taekwoon smiled at Minah from his height when she stood in front of him. He found her stiff expression rather amusing as she listened to the priests speaking about the duties of a man and his wife. He gave her hand a soft squeeze which made her look up and meet his eyes.

The King of the East found himself transfixed by her appearance. The ceremonial red robes in sharp contrast to what she usually wore complimented her skin. The soft sweep of her corded hair adorned in a simple wreath of flowers.

 His eyes trailed down to her full red tinted lips, emphasizing their shape. But, it was always her eyes that he found his gaze fixed to. They drew him in like nothing else could. He noted how they shifted from him to Wonshik who stood a few feet away with the other royal attendees.

 Wonshik had handed her over to him expressionlessly before taking his position of standing beside Cha Hakyeon as the King of the South. Taekwoon was certain that whatever Minah had told him right before they had entered the room, had affected him enough to make him tear up.

 His own gaze shifted to his mother, Queen Eunjeong who was seated next to the High Queen Yunmi. Her lips pressed together in a tight line.

 She had arrived early in the morning for the purpose of attending the wedding, only choosing to address him briefly. Her face did not give away her thoughts about his new bride-to-be. This was positive in Taekwoon’s eyes as silence was better than dissent.

 Taekwoon’s attention was drawn back to the ceremony by Minah squeezing his hand. He fixed his gaze at her which she returned.

 “Do you promise to provide for one another?”

 “I do,” he said.

 “Let us take the step together in our journey to provide nourishment for one another.” Minah said. These were the old vows, followed by the Southern Kingdom.

 “Do you promise to care for one another so you may be in good health and share your happiness?”

 “I do.”

 “Let us be each other’s strength.”

 “Do you promise to preserve your wealth and prosperity for one another?”

 Taekwoon is suddenly painfully reminded of his father’s frivolous emptying of the kingdom’s coffers. He grits his teeth.

 “Yes, I do.”

 “Let us share our joys and sufferings, for they are our wealth.” Minah smiles at him and he cannot help but smile back.

 “Do you promise to work for happiness, harmony and mutual respect in all walks of life?”

Taekwoon smiles. These vows are different from those which he had heard his whole life in the East.

 “I do.”

 “We shall respect our ancestors and our progeny and share our happiness in harmony.”

 “Do you promise to do good for the universe and raise your progeny to create a virtuous world?”

 “We do,” Taekwoon found himself saying. The way Minah’s eyes lit up at his words made heat rush up his cheeks.

 “We shall work together to raise virtuous progeny and contribute to the betterment of the world,” she said, eyes crinkling into crescents.

 “Do you promise to have understanding, companionship, loyalty, and unity in your marriage?”

 “We do.” the king grasped at his bride’s hands and gave them a comforting squeeze with a soft smile on his lips.

 “We shall walk in friendship, loyalty, and understanding.” the queen declared as the rings were brought in for them to exchange.

 “May the gods bless you with long lives and virtuous progeny. You are now man and wife!” proclaimed the priest as applause filled the hall.

 

* * *

 

Yunmi entered the banquet hall, announced by the guards. As the queen of the Inner Kingdom, she held the highest rank and everyone stood to bow before her. She acknowledged the room with nods in each direction and took her place next to Taekwoon's mother, flanked by her three ladies in waiting.

 The room settled once again, waiting for the arrival of the bride and new queen. This was to be the ceremony where the bride and groom received gifts from the guests.

With not much to do as they waited, the crowd began to chat amongst themselves again.

 “Did you see what the new queen wore? I counted enough gold to feed a small town” one of the women in Yunmi's entourage asked another.

 “Of course, what did you expect? King Wonshik is known for his opulence,” the second replied, clicking her tongue. “It's a royal wedding, isn't it? The finery shows.”

 “But the new queen isn't his actual sister is she? A shame. So much gold for the woman who disgraced his own family.”

 “I heard she was rumoured to marry him.”

 “Are you saying King Taekwoon stole his wife?”

 “Haven't you seen our king? He would never do something like that!” Eunjeon’s lady in waiting piped in.

 “So what? She seduced him?”

 “Doesn't that seem possible? Look at that form fitting gown and heavy makeup. Does a queen-to-be need to show off that much? I knew women in the South were forward, but this is a bit much.”

 “No wonder. Princess Sooyeon was much prettier than her.”

 “And yet our king suddenly changed his mind. What else could have happened? What do you think?” she tried including the third, more silent lady in waiting in the conversation, only to get a shrug in response.

 “There is not much I can comment on, I do not know the affairs of the King of the East.”

 “I heard that she is also very close to the King of the West. I heard he gifted her emeralds and a large portrait!” the lady whispered.

 “The king should have married one of the ladies from our court, I heard there were many vying for his hand in marriage.” Her fellow lady in waiting scoffed, unaware of the Queen mother being in the hearing range of her words.

 “Enjoying the gossip are we?” Eunjeong asked and the two women talking blushed.

 “People will always idly gossip,” Yunmi said, waving the rebuke off.

 “True. Yet decorum must be applied to separate royalty from the commoners, shouldn't it?” Eunjeong asked.

 “And yet your son has married one.” Yunmi commented, as Eunjeong’s eyes flashed momentarily.

 “She is of noble breeding. Your nephew is a man of wise judgement, I’m certain you are aware.” Eunjeong replied, face devoid of emotion.

 The doors to the banquet hall were thrown open and the King and Queen of the East were announced. Everyone turned towards Taekwoon and Minah. Her arm was linked with his loosely, now clothed in a deep green silk gown, devoid of all the ceremonial finery.

 “So much for the gold,” Yunmi’s lady in waiting mumbled to her companion.

 “Probably lent to her by her cousin.”

 “I still wish the king had taken Princess Sooyeon to be his bride.”

 “The silk on that gown is very fine.”

 “Bring the gift,” Yunmi ordered, putting an end to the conversation while the ladies scrambled to bring in a heavy wooden box. They stood by the High Queen with the box in hand, watching Taekwoon lead Minah to the seats placed before the two Queens.

 Taekwoon looked at Minah, her face was flushed at the many eyes on her . She bowed deeply to his mother and his aunt and introduced herself.

 “I am Kim Minah, daughter of Lord Kim Dongwook of the Southern Kingdom, I humbly pay my respects to you High Queen, and Queen Mother. I hope that you will guide me well to become a worthy queen to the king.”

 “I bless your wedding, child of the earth.” Yunmi declared earning a look from the crowd. The term was often used for orphans in the Kingdoms. It stung Minah, making her drop her gaze to the carpeted floor. Lord Kim Dongwook had lost his life in defense of the Southern Kingdom from an attack from the Inner Kingdom. What was once her father’s territory was now under the Inner Kingdom’s rule.

 Taekwoon looked at his wife, her ears now turning red as the High Queen stood up from her seat and indicated that her handmaidens open the box.

 Gold glinted back under the lights. A necklace. Yunmi picked it up and held it between her fingers.

 “Come child, let me gift you this necklace with my own hands. You are my niece now.” she smiled, taking a step to Minah, unhooking the jewellery. The heavy metal now resting against Minah’s neck. Yunmi shot her a genial smile. “Something fitting for a queen. Your blood isn't worthy but the outer appearance can be made so."

 Taekwoon’s heart stopped at the words, his eyes fixed on the draining colour from Minah’s face. He bit his lip. His aunt was known to be hostile to new people, but quickly warmed up over time. He nudged Minah, hoping she would be understanding.

 “Thank you, High Queen.” Minah bowed, blank eyes meeting the High Queen’s. In fact, her gaze seemed to see beyond the woman in front of her. She looked at the ladies in waiting, eyes lighting up, before smiling at Yunmi.  

 Unseen to everyone in the hall, Hakyeon reached to hold Wonshik’s hand. They had been in earshot of the words that had left the High Queen’s lips. Wonshik’s fingers curled into fists, but Hakyeon’s caresses over his knuckles momentarily calmed him.

 “We had waited for this moment long enough. Have faith, love. Now the games will begin.”

* * *

 

Taekwoon watched Minah as she sat the edge of the decorated bed. Her fingers reached to the golden piece of jewellery around her neck as she tiredly reached for the clasp. It was late in the night, the festivities had dragged on for long enough to tire them both. They barely had any time to really talk to each other.

 The bedchamber had been decorated with roses and candles which did not pair well with the exhaustion that Taekwoon could feel in his bones. Ceremonies were tiring, he had to admit. Wrinkling his nose at the decor, he turned to his wife as she struggled with the clasp.

 “Here, let me…” he said, stepping forward and reaching behind her neck. He looked up at him, their eyes meeting in the silence of the night. Taekwoon was taken aback by how vulnerable she looked at the moment.

 Just like the night of the moon ceremony.

 His gaze dropped to her lips. He marvelled at how full they were. He wondered how they would feel against his own.

 The Queen let out a shuddered breath which fanned across ihs face and Taekwoon was suddenly aware of how close he had gotten to her.

 Her eyes screwed shut; a little apprehensive. She hadn’t expected the King of the East to be this forward just yet, but she wasn’t sure what she had really expected.

 His lips pressed against her forehead and warmth spread across her skin. The necklace was now off her neck and on her lap.

 “I will not do anything you do not wish for me to do,” Taekwoon breathed out, shifting away from her. Reaching for the night robe placed on the bed, he picked up the soft fabric and placed it on her lap. “ I think we should get some sleep, though.”

 Minah looked up at the King from her seat on the bed. His own face was flushed. She wasn’t sure as to whether it was the heat or if it was from the exhaustion.

 She nodded, “Yes, sleep sounds like a good idea.”

 “Please do not stay awake through the night for me...I heard it is a tradition,” Taekwoon began, making Minah tilt her head in confusion. Taekwoon chuckled. “I see, it is a tradition in the East for the bride to stay up while her husband sleeps. It always made me a little uncomfortable.”

“Tradition or not, we should both follow the law of nature and sleep through what is left of the night.” Minah smiled.

 The soft contented sighs of the exhausted bride and groom finally laying in bed was cloaked by the dead of the night.

 On the other end of the castle, the dead of the night also cloaked the grunt that left Wonshik’s lips as Hakyeon’s tongue curled out and dragged over his own. Hakyeon tugged at Wonshik’s robes, pulling him against him and sealing their lips together again desperately. Frantic hands grasped at fabric, tugging it off each other, baring skin. They stumbled into the depths of Wonshik’s chambers. The taller gasping when the King of the West’s lips dragged down his neck.

 Laying back in the large canopied bed, Wonshik reached to divest Hakyeon of his clothing as the latter’s deft fingers rid Wonshik of his bottoms, dragging them down his legs, letting the cool sea breeze kiss his hot flesh.

 “No marks, Hakyeon,” Wonshik gasped out as the shorter man’s hands palmed at heated skin that made Wonshik throw his head back with a groan. He could feel Hakyeon’s breath against his thighs, teeth nipping at the skin.

 Hakyeon withdrew with a devilish grin that made the King of the South squirm.

 “I will make no promises, love. I have waited too long for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on my tumblr account [@biasedwriting](https://biasedwriting.tumblr.com/post/172404189196/god-save-the-king) .  
> Written as a prequel to [Long Live the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834735/chapters/42083027)by [@byeolbit . ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit%22)


End file.
